La stratégie des Omz
by Supersalee
Summary: Alors que le capitaine Picard passe en cour martiale pour la destruction de l'Enterprise D, il cherche à comprendre les étranges rêves qu'il fait au sujet du Nexus. Au même moment, la disparition inexpliquée de plusieurs vaisseaux force Starfleet à envoyer l'équipage de l'Enterprise enquêter sur ces événements.
1. Le USS Pioneer

**Cette histoire est la suite de "L'Anachronique" qui introduit le personnage de Léa Roberge. Il est fortement recommandé de la lire avant. Cette histoire s'inspire largement de la série, mais aussi du film Star Trek Generation.**

Le USS Pioneer-B se rendait sur la planète Armanide II pour évaluer une demande d'entrée dans la Fédération. Les Armaniens avaient découverts la vitesse de distorsion depuis au moins un siècle mais s'étaient montrés peu intéressés à créer des liens avec la Fédération ni avec aucun empire depuis, mais un récent changement de gouvernement avait emmené une nouvelle ouverture.

Sur la passerelle le capitaine Luca Heisenberg, était assis sur son fauteuil. Son première officier, la Vulcaine T'Selv, était penchée sur son clavier, visiblement très concentrée. Le pilote, le lieutenant Roy, pianotait sur sa console avec habilité.

Le vaisseau sortit de distorsion de façon brusque, tout le monde fut secoué.

\- Que se passe-t-il, demanda le capitaine?

\- Je l'ignore, répondit le pilote, quelque chose nous a fait sortir de distorsion.

\- Il n'y a rien sur les senseurs, ajouta la jeune femme à l'OPS, mais j'ai un visuel.

\- Sur écran.

Sur l'écran, un petit point blanc lumineux se trouvait devant le vaisseau, le point se mit à grandir rapidement et brusquement.

\- Alerte rouge, levez les boucliers!

Un bourdonnement rempli alors progressivement leurs oreilles.

\- D'où est-ce que ça vient, demanda la Vulcaine?

\- Je l'ignore, répondit Myriam White, l'OPS, d'une voix assez forte pour couvrir le bourdonnement qui s'amplifiait toujours.

Le capitaine mit ses mains sur ses oreilles, mais le bourdonnement continuait d'augmenter. La lumière blanche fut alors partout, en dedans et au dehors du vaisseau. Puis, le bourdonnement disparut.

\- Quel est notre statut, demanda le capitaine.

\- Il n'y a rien à l'extérieur, s'étonna White.

\- Comment ça rien?

\- Tout est blanc, comme sur l'écran. Il n'y a plus d'étoile, plus de galaxie. Les scanners ne détectent rien.

\- Contactez Starfleet Command, dit-il alors.

\- Nos communications nous sont réfléchies, capitaine. Comme si nous étions isolées dans une bulle de lumière.

Le capitaine se passa la main dans le visage. Il tentait de masquer son inquiétude, mais personne n'était dupe. La situation semblait désespérée.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ils marchaient dans le champ de vignes qui recouvrait la petite colline sous un soleil d'été au milieu d'un magnifique ciel bleu. L'homme et la jeune femme marchaient et discutaient, tout simplement, de tout et de rien. Une petite brise leur caressait le visage et faisait voleter les longs cheveux bruns foncés de la jeune femme. Il était vêtu d'un vêtement brun pâle et blanc et d'un chapeau de paille sur un crâne dégarni. Elle portait une petite robe bleue et ses cheveux longs détachés voletaient autour de sa tête.

Tout en marchant, ils arrivèrent au sommet de la colline, là où étrangement, il n'y avait plus de vigne, mais un grand pommier au tronc très large dont les multiples branches se tordaient vers le ciel. Il était couvert de pommes vertes.

\- Dans mon souvenir, il n'y avait pas de pommier sur la colline, expliqua l'homme.

\- Ça vient de mes souvenirs, répondit la jeune femme. Mes grands-parents avaient un pommier identique. Quand nous allions leur rendre visite, j'adorais aller y grimper.

L'homme cueillit une pomme et la croqua.

\- J'imagine que tu te gavais de pommes aussi.

\- Non, je détestais les pommes vertes, mais ma grand-mère en faisait des tartes vraiment délicieuses.

\- Puis-je y goûter, demanda l'homme?

\- Bien sûr, je me rappelle très bien leurs goûts.

Elle tendit la main vers un panier à pique-nique qui venait d'apparaître sous l'arbre en en sorti une pointe de tarte dans une assiette et une cuillère qu'elle tendit à son interlocuteur. Il y goûta.

\- Tu as raison, c'est vraiment délicieux.

\- C'est plus facile de se souvenir des goûts dans un endroit comme ça, ajouta-t-elle.

Le visage de l'homme s'assombrit.

\- Désolée, papa, je ne voulais pas te le rappeler.

\- Je vais devoir repartir éventuellement, tu le sais.

\- Oui, soupira-t-elle, mais ici, le temps ne compte pas. Tu peux rester mille ans et tu pourras encore repartir et tenter de sauver Veridian 4 et l'Enterprise.

\- L'ennui est que plus j'attends et plus ce sera difficile de partir. J'ai peur que si j'attends trop longtemps, je finisse par les oublier et qu'ils meurent tous par ma faute.

\- Tu ne ferais jamais ça. Et depuis que je te connais, je sais que plus tu resteras, plus tu voudras partir; parce que, ce qu'on fait ici n'a aucun impact sur rien ni personne. Ce n'est pas ton genre de vie.

\- C'est toi qui me retiens, Léa. Je viens de perdre mon frère et mon neveu, tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste. Tu ne peux pas me suivre dans notre univers et quand je partirai, ce sera pour toujours.

Un gros nuage cacha le soleil et le vent se fit plus violent.

\- Je crois qu'il faudrait renter; il va bientôt pleuvoir, reprit Léa.

\- Ou ça n'arrivera pas. C'est nous qui décidons du temps qu'il fait.

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai amené la pluie.

\- Moi non plus.

Une éclaire zébra le ciel et frôla Léa.

\- Ce n'est pas normal, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il se redressa brusquement.

\- Courons!

Ils traversèrent le champ de vignes à toute vitesse vers la petite maisonnette au bas de la colline. Les éclairs semblaient les pourchasser.

Soudain, il n'était plus dans le champ de vigne, mais devant la fenêtre de sa maison, à regarder les boules du sapin de Noël qui se trouvait à l'extérieur. Dans chaque boule, le soleil de Veridian explosait.

\- Ce n'est pas réel, dit-il.

Puis, il se rappelait avoir vécu cette scène des milliers de fois. Chaque conversation, chaque rencontre avec sa fille se terminait devant le même sapin de Noël à répéter encore et encore que ce n'était pas réel.

Puis, il se réveillait couché dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien à tenter de comprendre ce rêve trop réel pour être un rêve, mais qui ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. C'était à devenir fou.


	2. La cour martiale

Jean-Luc Picard ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé dans un lit dans un endroit inconnu. Il mit un moment pour remettre les choses en place. On l'avait installé dans un petit appartement à San Francisco, le temps que le procès se termine qu'on l'assigne à un nouveau vaisseau.

C'était une période difficile pour un capitaine. Il venait de perdre son vaisseau et était cloué au sol pour le moment. La procédure standard quand un vaisseau était détruit était de faire une cour martiale à son capitaine. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, du moins, selon son conseiller juridique. Il avait sauvé des millions de vies lors de l'incident de Veridian et il y avait eu très peu de pertes parmi son équipage.

Cependant, la procédure restait éreintante et éprouvante à tous les niveaux. De plus, il venait de perdre deux membres de sa famille et le deuil n'était pas terminé.

Il se leva et alla prendre une douche sonique. Il enfila ensuite un uniforme et sortit de son appartement pour se diriger vers son café préféré où à chaque matin, il prenait un déjeuner en vitesse avant de filer vers le centre de commandement de Starfleet.

Tout en marchant, il repensait à ce rêve étrange. À toutes les nuits, depuis son expérience dans le Nexus, il rêvait de sa fille qu'il n'avait que peu connue avant qu'elle ne se sacrifie pour refermer une anomalie temporelle. Dans ses rêves cependant, ils se comportaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et il semblait y avoir une très belle relation entre les deux.

Après ce qu'il venait de vivre, il aurait dû rêver de Robert, de René, de l'Enterprise, de Soran ou du capitaine Kirk. Il avait perdu Léa deux ans auparavant et même si toute cette histoire l'attristait, il y pensait beaucoup moins. Alors pourquoi ces rêves étranges?

Il entra dans le café et se commanda, comme d'habitude, un café et deux croissants. Beverly arriva à ce moment, elle se prit un jus d'orange et des rôties et s'installa à sa table.

\- Toujours à l'heure, dit-elle en souriant. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, ce matin.

\- Tant que cette histoire ne sera pas terminée, je ne me sentirai pas vraiment chez moi. Le sol est trop stable sur Terre.

\- Je te comprends, quand on a pris l'habitude de sentir la vibration des sous ses pieds, c'est difficile de revenir sur le plancher des vaches.

Il avala une bouché et se prit une gorgé de café.

\- Du café?

\- J'ai mal dormi.

\- Encore ces cauchemars?

\- Non, ce ne sont pas des cauchemars, mais ces rêves sont tellement étranges.

\- Tu devrais peut-être en parler à Deanna. C'est sa spécialité après tout.

Jean-Luc hésita. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de consulter un psychologue, surtout un de ses officiers. Il n'aimait pas se montrer vulnérable devant ses officiers.

\- Ne la consulte pas, comprit Beverly en prenant les devants, demande lui seulement son avis professionnel au sujet de ces rêves.

La manière dont elle lui avait amené l'idée le fit sourire.

\- Où est la différence, demanda-t-il?

\- Au moins, j'aurai essayé.

\- Non, tu as raison, j'ai beaucoup plus confiance en elle qu'en n'importe quel autre psy. Je lui en glisserai un mot après la session d'aujourd'hui.

Il termina son café et se leva.

\- Nous allons être en retard.

\- Finissons-en avec cette procédure ridicule, approuva le docteur Crusher.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

L'amiral T'Lara était le juge présidant la procédure. La Vulcaine avait une grande expérience dans le domaine et était reconnu pour son impartialité. Picard avait confiance qu'elle verrait la logique derrière les décisions qu'il avait prises avant la destruction de l'Enterprise.

La pièce était passablement petite, il y avait trois tables posées de façon triangulaire. Celle du milieu était occupée par le juge T'Lara. Celle à sa droite était occupée par le capitaine Picard et le lieutenant Patterson, son conseiller juridique. La table de gauche était occupée par le commandeur Edena, un humain au teint mat, le procureur.

Derrière eux, il n'y avait que cinq rangées de bancs. Un petit nombre d'officiers y assistait. Will Riker, Bevery Crusher, Data, Worf et Geordy Laforge étaient assis au premier rang. Tous les autres étaient des officiers du centre de commande.

Le procureur se leva.

\- Amiral, dit-il. J'aimerais appeler la conseillère Troi pour témoigner.

\- Faites-la entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit et la conseillère fit quelque pas dans la pièce. Elle marcha jusqu'à l'endroit désigné à côté de la table du juge et resta debout.

\- Veuillez mettre la main sur le lecteur, conseillère.

Elle mit la main sur l'appareil et la voix de l'ordinateur en surgit.

\- Nom : Deanna Troi. Grade : commandeur. Titre : conseillère. Fonction : En attente d'une assignation. Précédente fonction : conseillère sur l'Entreprise-D. Décorée de la médaille du mérite, de la médaille de valeur et de la croix blanche.

\- Conseillère Troi, dit alors le procureur. Quelles sont vos qualifications?

\- Je suis diplômée en psychologie de l'Académie de Starfleet et je suis membre de l'ordre des psychologues de la Fédération.

\- Quelles sont vos qualifications pour piloter un vaisseau de Starfleet?

\- Je suis diplômée de l'Académie de Starfleet. Ce qui signifie que j'ai appris à piloter un vaisseau.

\- Comme nous tous, bien sûr. Le cours de pilotage de base est un cours obligatoire, mais ce n'est pas la spécialisation.

\- Effectivement.

\- Combien de fois aviez-vous piloté l'Enterprise avant?

\- J'ai souvent piloté des navettes et j'ai piloté l'Enterprise sur simulateur dans l'holodeck.

\- Combien d'heures de vol?

\- Je n'ai pas compté.

\- Que pensez-vous de la décision du commandeur Riker de vous mettre au poste de pilotage peu avant le crash?

Deanna, qui était restée la tête froide depuis le début, commença à s'énerver.

\- Il n'y avait personne d'autre de disponible.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé.

\- Commandeur, dit-elle en reprenant son assurance, avez-vous déjà été dans une situation de combat?

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions.

\- Mais vous avez déjà répondu par un sentiment de gêne et un soupçon de regret. Si vous n'avez jamais été dans une situation de combat, vous ne pouvez savoir ce que c'est quand vous n'avez que quelques secondes pour réagir. J'endosse complètement la décision du commandeur Riker à ce moment. Il fallait quelqu'un pour piloter et j'étais là.

Le commandeur Edena regarda son padd et releva le regard vers la conseillère Troi.

\- Il ne me reste qu'une question. Que pensez-vous de la décision du capitaine Picard de quitter le vaisseau avant l'attaque?

Deanna perdit à nouveau sa prestance et c'est avec un ton chargé de colère qu'elle répondit.

\- Le capitaine Picard n'a pas fui le vaisseau devant l'attaque, si c'est ce que vous voulez laisser entendre.

\- Répondez à la question!

\- Mais vous déformez les faits!

\- Conseillère, dit la juge, répondez à la question.

\- Je crois, dit-elle en pesant ses mots, que d'aller au-devant de Soran au péril de sa vie, alors qu'il ignorait que les Klingons s'apprêtaient à attaquer, était très courageux de la part du capitaine Picard.

\- Ce sera tout, dit Edena en souriant.

Ce sourire enragea encore plus la conseillère, mais au même moment, elle croisa le regard du capitaine qui lui faisait un signe de tête.

\- Voulez-vous interroger le témoin, lieutenant Patterson?

Patterson se leva, mais il n'eut pas le temps répondre. La porte s'ouvrit. Un enseigne entra en marchant rapidement et alla remettre un padd à l'amiral T'Lara. La Vulcaine lu rapidement l'information sur le padd.

\- La session est ajournée pour aujourd'hui, dit-elle avec flegme. Nous reprendrons demain à la même heure avec l'interrogatoire de la défense.

Deanna sorti en flèche de la salle. Le capitaine se leva et remercia son conseiller. Il se dépêcha ensuite d'aller rattraper Deanna à l'extérieur de la salle. Il craignait que sur le coup de l'émotion, elle ne quitte rapidement l'édifice.

Il la rattrapa à l'extérieur de la salle.

\- Capitaine, dit-elle, je suis désolée!

\- Conseillère, vous vous en êtes très bien sortie. Le commandeur Edena a tendance à se montrer agressif dans ses interrogatoires, depuis le début.

Elle soupira.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il me ferait sortir de mes gongs.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça.

Elle fixa alors le capitaine : comme si elle ressentait quelque chose qui n'était pas habituel chez lui.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, capitaine?

\- Allons marcher dehors, dit-il simplement.

Elle le suivit, visiblement intriguée.


	3. Une petite marche

L'amiral T'Lara quitta la salle d'audience et se rendit immédiatement au bureau de l'amiral Paris. Quand elle entra, celui-ci l'invita à s'asseoir. Elle s'installa sur un fauteuil et mit le padd sur le bureau de l'amiral Paris.

\- Tout cela est illogique, dit-elle. Aucun vaisseau ne peut disparaître sans laisser de trace dans un espace libre de planète, de nébuleuse ou de tout corps célestes susceptibles de les cacher, encore moins dix vaisseaux.

\- Onze. Je viens d'avoir la confirmation de la disparition d'un cargo civil.

\- Aucune trace de combat, aucun appel de détresse, aucun débris. C'est illogique.

\- Vous les vulcains, vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche.

\- C'est un mot qui remplace bien une réaction émotive allant de l'étonnement à la stupeur, amiral.

\- Donc vous êtes aussi stupéfiée que tout Starfleet.

\- Je n'irais pas jusque-là, amiral.

\- Combien de jours encore avant la fin de la cour martiale du capitaine Picard?

\- Une semaine, peut-être plus.

\- Il faut activer, nous avons besoin d'un capitaine d'expérience pour cette mission.

\- Les règles sont les règles, amiral. La destruction d'un vaisseau ne peut être ignorée.

\- Et si on reportait la cour le temps de régler ce problème épineux? La plupart des capitaines qui ont de l'expérience dans ce genre des phénomènes sont de l'autre côté du quadrant. Les vaisseaux qui assurent la patrouille dans le secteur sont commandés par des bons officiers, mais pas avec l'expérience de Jean-Luc Picard. C'est lui que je veux et c'est urgent.

\- Il y a un précédent pour le report d'une cour martiale. C'est tout à fait faisable. Cependant, je me dois de vous faire remarquer que le capitaine Picard n'a pas de vaisseau.

L'amiral Paris sourit.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. J'ai une idée.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

À côté de l'immeuble du centre de commande de Starfleet se trouvait l'Académie et tout autour des deux bâtiments, il y avait une promenade le long des jardins, de la mer et d'un secteur boisé. C'était l'endroit idéal pour prendre une marche pour un cadet entre deux cours ou pour un capitaine en attendre d'un jugement de la cour martiale.

Il y marchait donc avec la conseillère Troi, elle-même étonnée de constater que le capitaine, habituellement très en contrôle de ses émotions et peu enclin à se confier, semblait avoir quelque chose de délicat à lui dire.

\- Voilà, commença-t-il, j'aimerais avoir votre opinion professionnelle sur un problème qui me suit depuis Veridian.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Je fais des rêves étranges.

\- Des cauchemars?

\- Non pas du tout, ce sont de beaux rêves, mais ils semblent tellement réels.

\- Certains rêves peuvent sembler très réels.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Quand j'étais dans le Nexus, je me suis retrouvé avec une famille : une femme, plusieurs enfants et mon neveu était présent. Puis, je me suis retrouvé à suivre le capitaine Kirk dans son propre passé pour le convaincre de m'aider à empêcher Soran de lancer sa torpille. C'est tout ce que je me rappelle du Nexus, mais j'ai parfois l'impression que j'y ai vécu l'équivalent de plusieurs vies, sans que les souvenirs ne soient restés.

\- Et vos rêves sont liés aux Nexus.

Ils furent doublés par un cadet qui faisait du jogging. Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner et Jean-Luc poursuivit.

\- Toutes les nuits, je rêve que je suis dans le Nexus, mais pas avec le capitaine Kirk ou Guinan et pas non plus avec ma famille imaginaire, mais avec Léa. Toujours avec elle. À toutes les nuits, nous sommes dans le Nexus, mais tous les rêves sont différents. Parfois, elle est dans mes souvenirs, parfois je suis dans les siens. La plupart du temps, nous discutons, comme si nous étions proches, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours.

Deanna resta pensive un court moment, puis élabora une réponse.

\- Capitaine, les rêves utilisent des symboles de ce que nous vivons dans le présent pour nous parler pour nous envoyer des indices. Vous avez perdu votre famille récemment et cette douleur est toujours présente. Léa a disparu il y a deux ans et je suis sure que la douleur est encore présente, mais moins dévorante. Votre subconscient a remplacé une image par un autre. La perte de votre neveu et de votre frère par l'image de Léa. Elle représente votre besoin de retrouver une famille. Le Nexus est un lieu que vous avez visité récemment et c'est pour ça que votre subconscient l'utilise.

\- Vous voulez dire que ces rêves sont un message de mon subconscient, mais qu'essai-t-il de me dire?

\- Selon vous?

Il réfléchit.

\- Il essaie peut-être de me donner de l'espoir.

\- De l'espoir, demanda Troi intriguée?

\- Après le sacrifice de Léa, Q m'a laissé entendre qu'il avait l'intention de la sauver, mais qu'il l'emmènerait dans un endroit extérieur à cet univers. Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en Q, mais je ne comprends pas dans quel but tordu il m'aurait dit ça.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle est toujours vivante?

\- J'en suis sûr, mais on ne la reverra jamais. Alors à quoi bon espérer?

\- Parce qu'elle est de la famille.

\- C'est comme si, en gardant l'espoir que ma fille est vivante, je pouvais oublier ce qui est arrivé à Robert et à René. Non! Je ne crois pas que ça fonctionne comme ça.

Puis, il se rebella.

\- Non, conseillère, nous faisons fausse route. Il y a plus dans ces rêves que de simples rêves. J'en suis certain. Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, quand j'étais dans le Nexus, quelque chose de terrible.

Deanna sentait qu'il en était convaincu et comme l'approche thérapeutique traditionnelle venait d'échouer, elle eut une idée.

\- Si c'est ce que vous croyez, le mieux c'est d'essayer l'hypnose.

\- Maintenant?

Elle sourit.

\- Bien sûr que non! Que dites-vous de demain soir?

Il allait répondre quand le lieutenant Patterson se téléporta devant eux.

\- Capitaine Picard, dit-il, enfin! L'amiral Paris cherche à vous joindre.

\- J'avais éteint mon communicateur, expliqua-t-il. Je ne voulais pas être dérangé.

\- C'est important.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je vois. Très bien, allons-y, ajouta-t-il. Merci pour votre temps, conseillère.

Elle le salua de la tête et l'instant suivant, il fut téléporté avec Patterson dans la salle de téléportation du centre de commande de Starfleet.


	4. Le Galaxy

Cette fois, ils étaient sur même colline, mais il n'y avait plus de pommier. Ils avaient étendus une couverture par terre et ils s'y étaient installés pour regarder les étoiles. La nuit était avancée et il n'y avait pas de lune. Les étoiles fleurissaient le ciel et évoquaient un jardin de lumière.

\- C'est un très beau ciel, dit Léa, admirative.

\- C'est ici que je venais regarder les étoiles quand j'étais enfant. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : aller vers les étoiles.

\- Moi, je les étudiais, je les sortais de leur constellations, j'apprenais leur nom, le type d'étoile, ses propriétés.

\- En bonne scientifique, comme toujours.

\- Je ne voulais pas toucher les étoiles, je voulais les comprendre. Tante Martha m'avait offert un télescope quand j'avais huit ans. Je ne m'en suis jamais séparé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a donné envie d'aller vers la physique temporelle?

\- C'est Chaos qui m'en a donné l'idée.

\- Tu veux dire Q, dit-il en perdant son sourire.

Il n'aimait toujours pas l'idée que Q avait manipulé toute la vie de Léa pour l'amener à se sacrifier et ainsi sauver leur univers d'une menace extérieure.

\- J'avais ça en moi, il m'en a seulement fait prendre conscience.

La colline se volatilisa et ils se retrouvèrent devant l'institut navale de San Francisco. L'endroit était voué à la préservation des baleines à bosses. Jean-Luc et Léa se relevèrent pour observer l'endroit qui ressemblait plus à un musée avec des objets en exposition et des hologrammes à l'image de baleines.

\- Je devais y aller avec l'école, mais j'ai été malade cette journée-là. Chaos m'a convaincu d'y aller avec lui en cachette. Il y avait un petit film holographique où on nous expliquait que les baleines à bosses s'étaient éteintes au 21e siècle et avaient été réintroduites au 23e siècle par le clonage à partir d'échantillons de sang qui avaient été conservés dans des congélateurs par des laboratoires scientifiques.

\- C'était l'explication officiel, dit Picard, la plupart des voyages dans le temps qui ont été faits, accidentellement ou pas, par des vaisseaux de Starfleet ont été classés top-secret.

\- C'est ce que Q m'a amené à penser. Il disait que cette explication ne tenait pas debout. Et il était très virulent. Il disait que si des échantillons avaient été conservés, pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps. Il croyait que les techniques de clonages n'auraient pas pu être si efficaces. Je trouvais qu'ils exagéraient et finalement, je me suis emporté et je lui ai dit que la seule autre façon de ramener les baleines à bosse aurait été par un voyage dans le temps. Il m'a souri et il a dit : pourquoi pas?

\- Seulement comme ça?

\- Cette idée de voyage dans le temps a commencé à me hanter à ce moment. Ça ne m'a jamais quitté.

Elle soupira en regardant la statue centrale représentant une baleine.

\- C'est ironique, je suis une spécialiste de la physique temporelle dans un monde où le temps n'existe pas.

Il ne savait quoi lui dire. Il surprenait parfois de la tristesse dans son regard. Le Nexus avait beau ressembler à un paradis, c'était aussi un purgatoire. Il s'attrista lui-aussi. Il devait lui parler. Le moment approchait.

\- Léa, dit-il, avec douceur. Je vais bientôt partir.

\- Bientôt… c'est un mot qui n'a aucun sens ici.

\- Néanmoins, je suis hanté par l'explosion du soleil de Veridian, je dois trouver un moyen d'empêcher ça ou de limiter les dégâts.

\- Je sais, dit-elle avec peine.

\- Mais toi, est-ce que ça va aller?

Elle allait répondre, mais ils furent surpris par un bruit de tonnerre. Il vit la peur dans son regard, puis il se retrouva seul devant la fenêtre à regarder le sapin de Noël et ses étranges décorations.

\- Ce n'est pas réel, dit-il.

Jean-Luc Picard se réveilla dans le même lit, dans le même appartement, dans le même San Francisco. Mais cette journée était différente. Depuis sa rencontre avec l'amiral Paris, il jubilait. Enfin, il allait s'occuper à quelque chose de plus intéressant que de subir les récriminations du procureur de sa cour martiale.

De plus, tout l'équipage de l'Enterprise était convié. Il devait prendre une navette en direction du spaciodock. De là, il serait téléporté sur le USS Galaxy, le prototype des vaisseaux de classe Galaxy, incluant le défunt Enterprise-D.

Tous les membre de l'équipage y avaient été affectés sans en connaître la raison. C'est pourquoi il les avait tous conviés dans l'entrepôt pour leur expliquer la situation. Quand tout le monde fut présent, il s'avança sur une tribune de fortune aménagée pour l'occasion. L'amiral Paris se trouvait à ses côtés. L'amiral prit un micro et parla.

\- Par ordre de Starfleet Command, je donne au capitaine Picard le commandement du USS Galaxy NCC-70637. Tous les codes de commandes du vaisseau sont maintenant transférés au capitaine Picard. Autorisation Paris Tango Oscar Mike 277.

\- Tous les codes de commandes sont maintenant transférés au capitaine Jean-Luc Picard, répondit l'ordinateur.

Picard prit le micro.

\- Je sais que vous êtres intrigués par cette assignation imprévue alors que la cour martiale n'est pas terminée. Une situation urgente requiert notre attention. L'Enter… Je veux dire le Galaxy a été assigné à une mission capitale. Nous devons enquêter sur la disparition de 13 vaisseaux de la Fédération, dont 5 de Starfleet, 3 vaisseaux cargos, 2 transports de passagers et 3 vaisseaux civiles. Ces disparitions sont récentes et les vaisseaux continuent de disparaître. La dernière disparition remonte à il y a quatre heures. Aucun de ces vaisseaux n'a laissé de débris ou de trace d'énergie résiduelle.

Il regarda autour de lui.

\- Ce vaisseau ressemble beaucoup au vaisseau que nous avons perdu. Les différences sont mineures. Le Galaxy était en cale sèche, en attente d'un refit. Il n'est donc pas dans sa condition optimale, mais notre connaissance de cette classe de vaisseau devrait nous permettre de le mettre à notre main rapidement. Il doit être prêt à partir dans deux jours ou moins si nous arrivons à faire vite. Alors, au travail!


	5. La sphère

La morosité des dernières semaines l'avait enfin quitté et le remède était parfait : un vaisseau à commander. Il ne pouvait demander mieux. Étrangement, il s'y sentait chez lui sans toutefois s'y sentir réellement chez lui. Tout était identique à l'Enterprise et parfois, il s'y prenait; puis, un petit détail lui rappelait que ce n'était pas le même vaisseau : son bureau, par exemple. Il était identique, mais l'aquarium et le tableau décorant le mur du fond était absent.

Il s'y installa quand même après avoir répliqué son habituel thé Earl Grey. Il regarda l'écran et commença à travailler sur les détails de la mission quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte, il y avait décidément des habitudes qui ne se perdaient pas.

\- Entrez!

Le commandeur Riker fit quelque pas dans le bureau.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce poisson me manquerait un jour, dit-il en souriant.

\- Vous pouvez vous assoir?

Will s'installa sur une chaise et regarda son padd.

\- Si je me fie aux estimations de Geordy, nous serons prêts à appareiller douze heures en avance sur l'horaire.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Selon Geordy, les moteurs ne sont pas aussi performants que ceux de l'Enterprise. Et les pertes d'énergies en situation de combat pourraient être plus importantes.

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il était en cale sèche. Nous devrons faire avec, faute de mieux.

\- C'est dommage, il y a un vaisseau de classe Sovereign en construction, quelques semaines plus tard et c'est ce vaisseau que nous aurions eu.

\- Ne soyez pas difficile, numéro un. Je suis sûr que le Galaxy en a dans le ventre. Après tout, elle est de la même trempe que l'Enterprise.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour vous sauver de la cour martiale comme ça, mais j'aime mieux servir sur le Galaxy que d'user mes pantalons sur les bancs des tribunaux.

\- Je ne peux pas être plus d'accord avec vous, mais restons sérieux. Que pensez-vous de ces disparitions?

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, il n'y a aucuns indices.

\- C'est justement l'absence d'indices qui est notre indice le plus important.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Pas de débris, pas de combat, pas de trace d'énergie résiduelle, pas de fuite.

\- C'est comme s'ils étaient restés là.

\- Mais ils n'y sont pas. Ce qui les a fait disparaître n'est pas très habituel.

Riker reprit le padd qu'il avait déposé sur le bureau.

\- Nous verrons bien. En attendant, je dois superviser l'installation des torpilles.

\- Je ne vous retiens pas, numéro un.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Le capitaine Heisenberg venait de se réunir avec son staff dans la salle de conférence. Il reprit sa place sur la passerelle, le regard fixé sur l'écran blanc.

\- Du nouveau, demanda-t-il?

\- Rien, capitaine, répondit l'officier tactique avec ennui.

Selon les premières constatations, le niveau d'énergie du vaisseau était optimal, alors qu'il aurait dû baisser. L'utilisation des supports vitaux et des réplicateurs prenait un peu d'énergie à tous les jours, cependant, rien ne changeait. Il aurait dû en être soulagé, dans une situation pareille. Parce que sa première préoccupation était la survie de l'équipage et si l'énergie ne baissait pas quoi qu'ils fassent, c'était une bonne nouvelle.

L'Allemand était inquiet. Ce n'était pas normal et en même temps, ça voulait dire que son vaisseau devenait une prison pour lui et tout son équipage. Ils ne pourraient jamais rentrer chez eux, ils ne pourraient jamais remettre les pieds sur le sol d'une planète. Ils ne pourraient jamais plus explorer ni rien découvrir de plus.

\- Capitaine, reprit alors Miriam White, son OPS. Je détecte quelque chose à la proue.

\- Pouvez-vous être plus précise.

\- Je vais le mettre sur écran.

Il regarda sur l'écran. Rien n'avait changé : tout était blanc.

\- Désolé capitaine, on ne peut pas le voir. C'est une forme de vie dans un bulle d'énergie.

\- Nous devrions la téléporter à bord, dit la Vulcaine.

\- Nous devons en savoir plus sur cette forme de vie. Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas la voir?

\- Parce que tout ce blanc, c'est comme une lumière très intense. Elle ne nous aveugle pas parce que le spectre de l'écran s'est adapté.

\- Pouvons-nous dans ce cas ajuster le spectre de l'écran pour voir quelque chose.

La jeune femme pianota sur sa console.

\- Oui, je vais essayer quelque chose.

Le blanc de l'écran s'assombri un peu, une forme sphérique émergea au centre de l'image. Dans la sphère flottait une personne de forme humaine, recroquevillée sur elle-même en position fœtale.

\- Est-elle vivante, demanda le capitaine?

\- Tout ses signes vitaux sont normaux.

\- Pouvez-vous me dire à quelle espèce elle appartient?

\- Elle pourrait être humaine?

\- Pourrait?

\- La sphère bloque une partie des émissions des scanneurs. Ce qui m'en revient me semble humain.

Le capitaine réfléchit un moment. Est-ce cet être pouvait vraiment aggraver la situation? S'il se trouve, peut-être qu'elle pourrait les aider à comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Heisenberg à salle de téléportation, téléportez la forme de vie directement à l'infirmerie derrière un champ de force de quarantaine. Heisenberg à infirmerie, préparez-vous à recevoir une patiente dans la zone de quarantaine. Heisenberg à sécurité, envoyez une équipe à l'infirmerie.

Tous les officiers contactés répondirent à l'appel de leur capitaine. Au bout d'un moment, il reçut un appel de l'infirmerie.

\- Ici le docteur Pulaski. Nous avons bien reçu la patiente. Elle est inconsciente. C'est une jeune femme humaine, elle porte un uniforme de Starfleet. Pouvez-vous me dire d'où elle vient comme ça?


	6. L'enlèvement

Considérant que sa mission était urgente et qu'il avait été plutôt occupé depuis sa rencontre avec l'amiral Paris, le capitaine Picard aurait dû annuler son rendez-vous avec Troi. En fait, il l'avait complètement oublié. C'était elle qui s'était présentée à son bureau et qui avait insisté pour qu'il se prête à la séance.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, conseillère.

\- C'est vous qui décidez, dit-elle, mais présentement, c'est surtout les ingénieurs qui n'ont pas le temps. Quand nous seront en mission, c'est là que ce ne sera plus le moment.

Elle avait raison, mais il n'avait plus très envie de se prêter à cette expérience. Il ne trouvait pas d'arguments valables et s'il lui mentait, elle le saurait.

\- Je peux vous donner une demi-heure, abdiqua-t-il, mais pas plus.

\- Ça devrait suffire.

Elle prit un petit socle qu'elle posa sur le bureau du capitaine. Elle appuya sur un bouton sur le côté du socle. Il projeta une image holographique d'une spirale tridimensionnelle qui tournait sur elle-même.

\- Fixez la spirale. Ne la quittez pas des yeux. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois et à trois vous dormirez. Un… deux… trois. Vous êtes dans un bâtiment avec un très long corridor. Au bout de ce corridor, il y a une porte. Vous devez aller vers cette porte. La marche est longue et vous voyez la porte devenir de plus en plus grosse. Vous êtes maintenant devant la porte de style ancien. Vous en voyez le contour et de quel bois elle est faite. La poignée est magnifique et vous avez une grande envie de la toucher. Vous pouvez la toucher. De l'autre côté de la porte se trouve la réponse à votre question : quelle est cette chose importante qui s'est produite quand vous étiez dans le Nexus? Tournez maintenant la poignée et ouvrez la porte. Que voyez-vous?

\- La plage, dit Jean-Luc.

\- Où avez-vous vu cette plage avant?

\- Je n'ai jamais vu cette plage, c'était dans les souvenirs de Léa.

\- Êtes-vous dans le Nexus?

\- Oui.

\- Avec Léa?

\- Oui.

\- Pouvez-vous me la décrire?

\- De grands cheveux bruns, des petits yeux noisettes, une large bouche. Elle porte une robe d'été bleue et blanche.

\- Que faites-vous?

\- Nous pique-niquons sur la plage. C'est une journée magnifique, il fait beau, il faut chaud, et il y a peu de vent. Je sens l'air marin, c'est vivifiant. Elle me parle de cette plage. C'est un endroit important pour elle.

Le capitaine devint alors tendu, son visage se crispa.

\- Que se passe-t-il, demanda Troi?

\- Laissez-la tranquille!

\- Que se passe-t-il, insista-t-elle?

\- NON! LÉA!

Il hurlait.

\- Éloignez-vous de la scène. Vous êtes maintenant un témoin de ce qui se passe. Vous voyez Jean-Luc Picard et Léa Roberge sur la page et vous n'êtes qu'un spectateur. Que voyez-vous?

\- Elle a été enlevée. Ce n'est pas possible! Ce genre de chose ne peut pas arriver dans le Nexus.

\- Qui l'a enlevé?

\- C'est une lumière blanche qui a surgit de la mer et qui l'a emportée. Elle se débattait, mais la lumière l'entraînait toujours pour loin.

\- Vous êtes à nouveau Jean-Luc Picard. Léa n'est plus là. Que faites-vous?

\- Je regarde l'arbre de Noël par la fenêtre de ma maison. Mes enfants jouent dans le salon, mais il manque la fillette aux cheveux foncés. Elle n'est plus avec eux. Je regarde l'arbre à nouveau et je me dis que ce n'est pas réel. Puis, Guinan me dit que ça peut être aussi réel que je le veux. Elle m'explique comment sortir du Nexus.

\- Je vais compter jusqu'à trois. Vous allez maintenant vous réveiller. Vous vous rappellerez de tout ce qui vient de se passer. Un… deux… trois.

Le capitaine Picard ouvrit les yeux.

\- C'était donc ça, murmura-il ébranlé.

\- Capitaine, dit Deanna, avez-vous envisagé que ce n'était qu'une fantaisie du Nexus?

\- Elle ne pouvait être que ça, dit-il, mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne contrôlais pas ça? Je contrôlais tous les autres aspects du Nexus.

\- Alors, que serait-elle sinon?

\- Q devait l'amener à un endroit où ses anti-chronitons n'avaient aucun effet sur son environnement. Le temps n'existe pas dans le Nexus.

\- C'était la cachette parfaite, comprit Deanna.

\- Donc, dans le Nexus, Léa n'était pas une fantaisie de mon esprit. Elle était réelle! Et quelqu'un l'a enlevée.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Le capitaine Heisenberg se rendit à l'infirmerie pour voir et peut-être questionner leur invitée. Il se posait beaucoup de question au sujet de cette jeune femme. Comment pouvait-elle se trouver dehors, en flottant dans cette bulle, sans aucuns vaisseaux? Qui était-elle? Était-elle vraiment humaine ou si ce n'était qu'une illusion? Il entra dans l'infirmerie, le docteur Pulaski vint au-devant de lui.

\- Capitaine, venez, elle est par ici.

Elle le conduisit jusqu'à la zone de quarantaine. La jeune femme était allongée sur une couchette. Elle portait bien un uniforme, avec la couleur bleu des officiers scientifiques ou médicaux et un grade d'enseigne.

\- Pourquoi est-elle en quarantaine, demanda le docteur?

\- Croyez-vous qu'il y ait du danger, demanda le capitaine?

\- Tous les scans concordes, il s'agit d'une jeune femme humaine qui n'est porteuse d'aucune infection. De plus, elle est inconsciente. Il n'y a aucun danger.

\- Dans ce cas, baissez le champ de force.

Pulaski fit baisser le champ de force. Le capitaine et le docteur avancèrent alors vers la patiente pour l'observer de plus près.

\- Elle a un uniforme de Starfleet, avez-vous tenté de l'identifier?

\- Oui.

Elle tendit au capitaine un padd. Il en prit rapidement connaissance.

\- Enseigne Léa Roberge, lut-il, portée disparue et présumée morte, il y a deux ans. Il semblerait que nous l'ayons retrouvée. Pouvez-vous la réveiller?

\- Elle n'est pas malade, pas blessée, mais elle est exténuée. Est-ce que ça peut attendre?

\- Je ne crois pas, dit-il sèchement. Nous avons besoin de réponses.

Elle soupira, prit une seringue et fit une injection à sa patiente. Léa ouvrit les yeux.

\- Starfleet, ici? Comment?

\- Je suis le capitaine Heisenberg du Pioneer. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

Il baissa les yeux vers le padd pour chercher une information.

\- Enseigne Roberge, c'est bien ça?

\- Oui, capitaine.

\- Enseigne, reprit le capitaine, nous vous avons trouvées inconscientes dans une bulle qui flottait dans ce lieu où il n'y a qu'une lumière blanche et rien d'autre. Pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous faisiez là? Si vous pouviez nous dire ce que nous faisons ici, ça serait aussi très utile.

\- Nous sommes dans un univers de néant. Ce n'est pas vraiment un univers, c'est comme si chaque univers parallèles étaient une brique, ici c'est le mortier. Nous sommes dans le vide entre les univers.

\- Et comment y sommes-nous arrivé.

\- J'ignore comment vous y êtes arrivé, pour ma part, j'ai été enlevée par les entités qui vivent dans ce monde.

\- Il y a de la vie ici! En êtes-vous sures?

\- Non seulement, il y a de la vie, mais elle est intelligente et hostile.

\- Où sont-ils?

\- Ils ne possèdent pas de corps physiques comme nous, mais j'aurais de la difficulté à vous les décrire, ils sont intemporels.

\- Et comment vous savez ça?

Elle commença à s'agiter.

\- C'est difficile à expliquer. Ils sont entrés en contact avec moi. Ils m'ont utilisés, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne les ai jamais vus, mais je les ai sentis.

\- Vous avez sentis quoi?

Elle était de plus en plus nerveuse.

\- Ils sont comme la lumière dehors, ils sont à la fois là et pas là. On sait qu'ils sont là quand ils sont présents, mais on ne peut expliquer comment.

\- Enseigne, ça ne fait pas de sens ce que vous dites.

\- Je suis désolée, mais nous ne sommes pas dans notre univers et dans ce monde le temps ne se manifeste pas de la même façon. Il faut assumer que rien de ce qui est ici ne fait de sens.

\- Alors comment en sort-on?

\- Il faut d'abord savoir comment vous êtes entrés. Si je peux étudier les données de vos scanners, je pourrais surement vous être utile.

\- Excellente idée, vous serez assigné à …

\- Capitaine, s'interposa Pulaski, ma patiente a d'abord besoin de repos.

\- D'accord, abdiqua-t-il. Enseigne Roberge, dit-il, vous pouvez vous considérer comme membre de mon équipage de façon provisoire. Dès que vous vous serez reposée, vous vous reporterez à mon officier scientifique, le lieutenant Dunegan.


	7. Recherche et consultation

Le Galaxy sortit de distorsion dans un espace vide. Il n'y avait pas de planète, pas de nébuleuse, pas même une comète. Sur la passerelle, le capitaine Picard était installé sur son fauteuil et il regardait l'écran.

\- Nous sommes arrivé sur le premier site de disparition, dit le pilote.

\- Scannez la région à fond, ordonna Picard. Tout doit être passé au peigne fin, jusqu'à la plus petite micro astéroïde.

\- À vos ordres, répondit Data alors que ces doigts dansaient sur sa console.

Il se passa un bon moment où le seul bruit présent était les sons des consoles, puis Data se tourna vers le capitaine.

\- Scans complétés, il n'y a rien.

\- Aucunes indices.

\- Désolé capitaine. Je recommande que nous allions au second site.

\- ETA?

Le pilote regarda sa console.

\- À distorsion cinq, deux heures, capitaine.

\- Très bien, entrez les coordonnez et engagez.

\- À vos ordres.

Le vaisseau quitta la région. Le capitaine se leva.

\- Numéro un, dit-il à son premier officier. La passerelle est à vous.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Léa se réveilla après quelques heures de sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'elle était dans l'infirmerie d'un vaisseau spatial et elle se rappela alors son sauvetage par le Pioneer. Elle tourna la tête et vit un Dénobulien avec un uniforme bleu s'approcher.

\- Vous êtes bien réveillées, enseigne?

\- Oui, qui êtes-vous?

\- Je suis le conseiller Riyax.

\- Un psy? Pourquoi?

\- Considérant les conditions dans lesquelles nous vous avons trouvés, il est possible que vous ayez vécu des moments… difficiles, avant d'être amenée ici. Si vous avez besoin de parler, je suis là.

Elle eut d'abord envie de l'envoyer promener. Elle se sentait coincée sur ce vaisseau, dans cet univers qui n'en était pas un. Elle voulait bien les aider à retourner chez eux, mais elle ne pouvait les suivre sans mettre en danger leur univers. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester dans cet endroit avec ces formes de vies hostiles. Elle n'avait pas non plus envie de retourner dans le Nexus, un endroit où n'y avait pas de défi à réaliser et pas de temps. À la longue, à force d'y vivre, on perdait le goût pour tout.

Riyax lui fit un magnifique sourire triangulaire comme seul un Dénobulien en était capable. Elle eut alors envie de lui faire confiance.

Depuis son assignation sur l'Enterprise sa vie avait été bouleversée de différentes façons. Elle savait déjà, à ce moment, qu'elle avait été adoptée. Mais elle avait découvert successivement que sa marraine, Martha Batanides, était, en fait, sa mère biologique et que son supérieur, le capitaine Picard, était son père. En plus de ça, une entité omnipotente appelé Q avait manipulé tout sa vie à partir de sa conception pour faire d'elle une arme contre les êtres de cet étrange univers, les Omz. Sans compter que son meilleur ami, depuis l'enfance, était ce Q sous la forme d'un jeune humain. Elle avait dû ensuite sacrifier sa propre vie pour sauver le monde et ça lui avait valu une place dans le Nexus. Elle devait finalement en être arraché et emmené dans cet endroit par ces démons. Elle n'osait même pas penser à ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir par la suite.

Elle leva les yeux vers le conseiller.

\- D'accord, dit-elle enfin, mais je vous avertis, ça risque d'être long.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Le capitaine Picard était de retour sur la passerelle. Le Galaxy venait d'atteindre le second site et l'endroit semblait aussi vide que le premier. Il fit un hochement de tête vers Data qui commença ses scans. Au bout d'un moment, le scanner bipa.

\- Capitaine, dit l'androïde, nous avons détecté une nacelle de secours à la dérive.

\- Des formes de vies?

\- Je détecte une étrange forme d'énergie à l'intérieur… non attendez, il y a des signes vitaux humains faibles.

\- Pouvez-vous identifier la nacelle?

Data pianota sur sa console.

\- Elle appartient au Bozeman.

\- Sommes-nous à portée de téléportation?

\- Oui capitaine.

\- Picard à salle de téléportation, verrouillez la forme de vie qui se trouve dans la nacelle et téléportez là directement à l'infirmerie. Navigateur, emmenez-nous près de la nacelle, nous allons l'amener dans le quai des navettes. Nous devons l'étudier. C'est notre seule indice.

\- Salle de téléportation à la passerelle, la téléportation est complétée, la forme de vie est à l'infirmerie.

Picard se tourna vers son premier officier.

\- Commandeur Riker, vous avez la passerelle, je serai à l'infirmerie.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais vous accompagner, capitaine.

Picard se tourna vers l'androïde.

\- Monsieur Data, la passerelle est à vous.


	8. Q2

Quand le capitaine arriva avec son premier officier à l'infirmerie, leur invitée était allongée sur un lit, les yeux grands ouverts. C'était une femme blonde de grande taille avec des yeux bleus profonds. Elle portant une robe noire de soirée et des bijoux de valeurs. Elle avait dans le regard une grande assurance et un air de supériorité. Picard s'approcha.

\- Je suis le capitaine Jean-Luc Picard, du vaisseau de la Fédération Galaxy et voici le commandeur Riker.

\- Enchantée, répondit la femme sans rien dire de plus.

Le capitaine regarda son premier officier et se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

\- Auriez-vous l'obligeance de vous présenter?

\- Je suis Q, dit-elle simplement.

Le capitaine lança un second regard à Riker, encore plus étonné.

\- Q? Pourquoi avoir changé de forme? Et que faisiez-vous dans cette nacelle?

La femme lui lança un drôle de regard et se mit à rire.

\- Vous me prenez pour Q, c'est très drôle. Je ne suis pas Q, je suis Q.

\- Quoi, s'exclama Riker tentant de donner un sens à cette phrase étrange?

\- C'est vrai, j'oubliais que les humains sont limités. Je ne suis pas le Q que vous avez rencontré, j'en suis un autre.

\- Et comment êtes-vous arrivées sur la nacelle du Bozeman?

\- Ce serait trop compliqué pour vos esprits si limités, dit-elle avec des airs de grandeurs.

\- Dans ce cas vous n'avez qu'à vous zapper ailleurs, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos charades.

\- C'est une simple question pourtant, ajouta Riker.

Elle regarda Riker et soupira.

\- Très bien, je vais tenter de vulgariser. Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Q, de celui que vous connaissez. Ses ordres étaient clairs, il devait laisser mourir l'arme et il ne l'a pas fait.

\- L'arme, demanda Riker? Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Une humaine qui a été créé grâce à de la manipulation temporelle pour refermer la porte par laquelle les Omz voulaient envahir cet univers.

\- Vous parlez de Léa Roberge, reprit Jean-Luc Picard.

\- Je ne m'intéresse pas aux vocables que vous utilisez pour vous désigner entre vous, s'impatienta-t-elle.

\- Si je comprends bien, résuma Picard, Q a causé une guerre parce qu'il a eu de la compassion pour ma f… l'arme.

\- De la compassion? Vous le connaissez mal. Il l'a sauvée parce qu'elle était son œuvre. C'était la première chose qu'il créait sans la faire apparaître déjà toute faite. Ça lui a pris du temps et de la patience. Il était plutôt fier du résultat, alors il a laissé son orgueil prendre le pas sur son jugement. J'imagine que c'est le genre de chose qui arrive quand un Q côtoie trop longtemps des formes de vies primitives.

Le capitaine commençait à s'impatienter, Riker lui toucha l'épaule et lui fit signe de s'éloigner pour lui parler.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, numéro un?

\- Je crois que vous devriez me laisser lui poser les questions.

\- Pourquoi?

\- J'ai remarqué qu'elle semblait plus coopérative quand c'est moi qui posais les questions.

Picard sourit.

\- C'est vrai. Se peut-il que votre charme opère sur un Q? Ça serait une première pour des êtres aussi limités que nous. Très bien, ajouta-t-il, nous allons essayer de votre façon.

Ils retournèrent vers la patiente.

\- Q, dit alors Riker. Est-ce que ces Omz, que vous avez mentionnés, sont responsables de ces disparitions?

\- Bien sûr, ils nous ont déclarés la guerre et les premiers sangs ont été versés.

\- Étiez-vous sur le Bozeman?

\- J'ai atterrit sur le Bozeman. Il est devenu ma bouée de sauvetage.

\- Attendez un instant, coupa Picard. Quelle guerre? Contre qui sont-ils en guerre?

\- Contre nous, dit-elle sèchement.

\- Vous voulez dire contre cet univers, demanda Riker?

\- Non, contre le Q-Continuum. Vos vaisseaux se sont simplement retrouvés dans la zone de guerre.

\- Vous avez parlé du Bozeman comme d'une bouée de sauvetage. Qu'en est-il de vos pouvoirs?

Elle croisa les bras sans répondre. Picard lança un regard vers son premier officier.

\- Q, est-ce que vous allez bien, demanda ce dernier?

\- Je n'ai pas assez d'énergie pour générer des pouvoirs, dit-elle avec frustration. Quand j'ai vu votre vaisseau arriver, j'ai utilisé le peu qui me restait pour prendre forme humaine.

Picard réfléchit un court instant et se tourna vers la grande blonde.

\- Q, nous sommes ici pour retrouver les vaisseaux perdus et nous ferons tout pour y arriver. Vous n'avez pas vos pouvoirs certes, mais vos connaissances pourraient nous aider à résoudre ce problème. Ça pourrait peut-être vous aider dans votre combat contre ces Omz. Si nous nous entraidons…

\- Arrêtez ça, humain! Vous n'avez rien qui peut m'aider et je me fiche pas mal de vos vaisseaux.

\- Très bien, reprit Jean-Luc en appuyant sur son communicateur. Picard à sécurité, emmenez notre invitée en cellule. Si vous ne pouvez nous aider, ajouta-t-il en direction de Q, je vais m'arranger pour que vous ne soyez pas sur mon chemin.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quand Léa quitta l'infirmerie, elle sentait bien, tout simplement et ça n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Le conseiller Riyax s'était montré particulièrement compréhensif et habile psychologue. Elle avait acceptée de laisser sa vie entre les mains du destin pour l'instant et s'était choisi des objectifs plus immédiats, c'est-à-dire, aider le Pioneer à retourner dans son univers. Elle s'inquiéterait pour ses anti-chronitons plus tard.

Donc, après avoir demandé à Riyax son chemin vers le laboratoire scientifique du vaisseau, elle était allée se présenter au lieutenant Dunegan. Ça lui plaisait d'être de retour sur un vaisseau de Starfleet pour pouvoir faire son travail, tout simplement.

L'Irlandais l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux avant l'assigner à une console. Elle devait d'abord se familiariser avec la situation et étudier les enregistrements de vols au moment de l'incident.

Elle s'y installa et commença son travail. Elle regarda d'abord les enregistrements à partir de l'apparition de la petite lumière blanche jusqu'à l'absorption du vaisseau. Puis, elle étudia les données des senseurs. C'est alors qu'elle les sentis. Elle figea sur place. Elle ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Pas encore eux! Ne la laisseraient-ils jamais en paix?

Elle s'affaissa et mit ses mains sur ses oreilles devant ses collègues éberluées. Le lieutenant Dunegan alla vers elle.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille, cria-t-elle avec effort!

\- Dunegan à l'infirmerie, urgence médicale!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Au même moment, le capitaine du Pioneer discutait avec le conseiller dénobulien.

\- Si je comprends bien, dit-il, elle s'est ouverte à vous.

\- Oui, capitaine.

\- Et que pouvez-vous me dire?

\- Rien du tout, je dois respecter le secret professionnel.

Le capitaine soupira.

\- Je veux seulement savoir si, selon votre opinion, elle est vraiment des nôtre.

\- Je persuadé qu'elle est vraiment humaine, capitaine. Elle réagit comme une humaine en tout cas.

\- Y a-t-il des chances pour qu'elle soit sur le contrôle d'une quelconque entité extra-terrestre?

\- Rien n'est impossible, mais je ne le crois pas.

\- Et d'un point de vue psychologique, est-elle en bonne santé, je veux dire mentalement?

\- Elle a vécu de grands bouleversements dans sa vie, commença-t-il, mais elle s'adapte bien aux changements. Cependant, il y a une chose qu'elle ne m'a pas dite.

\- Elle nous cache quelque chose, s'inquiéta le capitaine?

\- Non ce n'est pas ça. J'ai l'intuition qu'elle a vécu un épisode traumatisant récemment, c'est peut-être lié à son arrivé dans cet endroit. Elle évite ce sujet.

Le capitaine réfléchit un moment.

\- Très bien, je comprends. Si on résume, elle est des nôtres et prête à reprendre le service, mais nous aurons de la difficulté à obtenir des informations sur nos ravisseurs parce penser à eux la terrorise.

\- Je ne pourrais pas le résumer mieux.

\- Infirmerie à Riyax, coupa alors le docteur Pulaski par les communicateurs, nous avons besoin de votre aide de toute urgence.

\- Que se passe-t-il, demanda le Dénobulien?

\- L'enseigne Roberge s'est effondrée et je crois qu'elle est en détresse psychologique.

\- J'arrive, dit le Riyax.

Le capitaine le regarda.

\- Je comprends que vous soyez tenus de respecter une certaine confidentialité, conseiller, mais si vous apprenez quelque chose sur nos ravisseurs, vous avez l'ordre de me les révéler.


	9. La spécialiste

Le capitaine Picard avait réuni ses officiers en salle de conférence. Après avoir visité cinq autres sites de disparition, ils n'avaient trouvé aucun autre indice. La seule bonne nouvelle est qu'il n'y avait pas de nouvelles disparitions, depuis que Starfleet avait envoyé des avertissements à tous les vaisseaux sur son territoire. Le seul vaisseau susceptible de disparaître était le Galaxy.

\- Je vous ai réuni pour faire le point, commença Picard. Est-ce que les analyses sur la nacelle de secours sont complétées?

\- Oui Capitaine, dit Geordy. La nacelle a subit un stress important, mais nous n'avons trouvé aucun autre information mises à part les bases de données.

Dans la base de données d'une nacelle de sauvetage se trouvaient souvent les enregistrements de vol du vaisseau, transférées automatiquement à bord de la nacelle par tranche de deux heures; c'était l'équivalant de la boite noire d'un avion du 21e siècle, et ça permettait de répondre à bien des questions.

\- Qu'y avait-il sur les bases de données, demanda Picard?

Data se leva.

\- On sait maintenant que le Bozeman est allé dans un autre monde. Cette nacelle a quitté le Bozeman et a réussi à revenir dans ce monde.

Il alluma l'écran et ils virent l'image de la lumière qui grandissait et absorbait le Bozeman. Ensuite, les senseurs ne révélaient rien, mais en visuel, il n'y avait que du blanc : une lumière blanche et un autre vaisseau tout près du Bozeman.

\- Peut-on avoir une meilleure image de ce vaisseau, demanda Picard.

Data obéit et agrandit l'image, la forme floue du vaisseau se précisa.

\- L'avez-vous identifié?

\- Oui, capitaine, selon nos bases de données, il s'agit du Pioneer, un des vaisseaux disparus.

\- Autre chose?

\- Oui, regardez. À ce moment précis, il se passe quelque chose.

Sur l'écran, l'image trembla un court moment.

\- Selon les senseurs, quelque chose a frappé le Bozeman au même moment, quelques minutes après, la nacelle a quitté le vaisseau et est revenue dans notre espace.

\- Pouvons-nous assumer que ce qui a frappé le Bozeman était Q, demanda Beverly?

\- C'est possible, mais ce n'est pas prouvé.

\- Ça veut dire, coupa Riker, que notre espace était encore accessible à ce moment-là, puis qu'elle a pu revenir ici avec une nacelle de sauvetage.

Les yeux de l'androïde se mirent à bouger rapidement.

\- C'est tout à fait possible commandeur. Ça signifie aussi que tout cet espace est fragilisé, une faille peut s'ouvrir à tout moment et nous absorber.

\- Pourrions-nous aussi ouvrir une faille et ainsi permettre aux vaisseaux disparus de revenir?

\- Nous n'avons pas assez d'informations pour pouvoir le faire. Il n'y a que deux personnes qui peuvent nous aider.

\- La première étant Q, comprit le capitaine, si nous arrivons à la faire coopérer. Qui est la deuxième?

\- Ce qui est la cause de ces enlèvements a la même origine que l'anomalie qui a causé la disparition de l'enseigne Léa Roberge. Elle est la meilleur spécialiste pour cette situation précise.

Le capitaine se rembrunit, se rappelant soudain sa séance d'hypnose et l'enlèvement de Léa.

\- Notre meilleur espoir est donc de convaincre Q de collaborer, dit-il brusquement. Ce qui ne nous avance pas vraiment. La réunion est terminée.

\- Capitaine, insista Data. Je voudrais pouvoir accès à ses travaux, ça pourrait nous être utile.

Picard soupira.

\- Je vais faire le nécessaire. Vous êtes excusés.

Les officiers quittèrent la pièce, Troi resta.

\- Que voulez-vous, conseillère, dit Picard sur un ton froid?

\- Vous savez bien que je l'ai ressenti.

\- Oui, dit-il, mais qu'est-ce que ça change. Elle n'est pas là, elle ne peut pas nous aider; alors à quoi bon raviver des souvenirs douloureux?

\- Parce que, que vous le vouliez ou pas, elle est liée à toute cette histoire.

\- Comment?

\- Admettons que vos rêves soit vraiment des souvenirs et non des fantaisies. Il y a visiblement une intelligence derrière tout ça et ceux qui sont venu chercher Léa dans le Nexus sont les mêmes qui ont fait disparaître ces vaisseaux. Si nous pouvions comprendre pourquoi ils l'ont enlevée, ça nous aiderait à résoudre ce mystère.

Le capitaine réfléchit.

\- Ça peut être à cause de ses anti-chronitons ou à cause de ses connaissances sur le sujet. Ils l'ont kidnappée pour l'empêcher d'agir alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à attaquer.

\- Ou bien, ils voulaient l'utiliser. Ses anti-chronitons sont peut-être une arme entre leurs mains.

\- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Data a raison : nous avons besoin d'elle.

\- Mains nous ne pouvons l'atteindre.

\- Nous le pouvons, dit-il avec confiance, d'une certaine façon.

\- Là, c'est moi qui ne vous suis plus.

\- J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec elle dans le Nexus, nous avons parlé de tous les sujets possibles, nous avions aucune contrainte temporelle. Je ne me souviens que de brides. Mais si elle m'a parlé de ses travaux, la connaissance est en moi. Vous allez devoir m'hypnotiser à nouveau.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quand Riyax entra dans l'infirmerie, Léa était assise sur un lit et tenaient sa tête à deux mains la tête, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Le docteur Pulaski essayait de lui parler, mais elle ne répondait pas.

\- Que s'est-il passé, demanda le conseiller?

\- Elle étudiait les données des sondes avec Dunagan quand elle s'est effondrée en se mettant les mains sur les oreilles. Elle criait à un ennemi imaginaire de la laisser tranquille.

\- Et là, que fait-elle?

\- Elle ressent de la douleur et ça semble très intense, mais il n'y a aucun problème médical, et les antidouleurs ne font pas effets, alors je ne peux pas l'aider.

Riyax approcha Léa et s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit.

\- Léa, pouvez-vous me dire c e qui se passe?

\- Ils… m'ont… retrouvé…, dit-elle avec difficulté.

\- Qui? Ont-ils un nom?

\- Les Omz… Pourquoi ne les sentez-vous pas?

\- Léa, reprit le Dénobulien avec prudence, notre expérience avec eux n'est pas la même que la vôtre. Peut-être que vous pouvez les ressentir à cause de ces anti-chronitons ou à cause de votre passage dans le Nexus, sinon à cause de qu'ils vous ont fait.

Elle se prit le la tête à deux mains.

\- Ça brûle!

\- Je suis désolée, Léa, mais nous ne pouvons rien, à moins de sortir d'ici. Vous êtes notre spécialiste, nous avons besoin de vous pour sortir d'ici.

Son visage était crispé par la douleur.

\- C'est ma faute si vous êtes ici!

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Ils m'utilisent comme arme… pour attaquer leurs ennemis. Dans leur univers… mes anti-chronitons… comme de l'anti-matière. Quand, ils attaquent… ça fragilise l'espace et… absorbe un vaisseau de notre espace.

Elle reprit son souffle.

\- Harg ! Ça empire!

\- Que vous font-ils donc, s'inquiéta le Dénobulien?

\- Ils se préparent à attaquer à nouveau… RECULEZ!

Riyax s'éloigna rapidement du lit. Léa devint tout à coup blanche et lumineuse, la lumière devint si aveuglante qu'il du détourner le regard. Et pendant un bon moment, elle hurlait, entourée par la lumière. Puis, il n'y eut plus de lumière. Léa gisait, inconsciente sur le sol. Pendant que le docteur Pulaski se précipitait pour lui donner des soins, le conseiller activa son communicateur.

\- Riyax à passerelle, il vient de de passer quelque chose à l'infirmerie, avez-vous détecté quelque chose de nouveau?

\- Vous pouvez dire ça, répondit le capitaine. Le USS Bozeman vient d'apparaître juste devant nous.


	10. L'équation

Pour sa seconde séance d'hypnose, le capitaine Picard avait demandé au lieutenant-commandeur Data et au commander Riker d'être présents. Data avait déjà pris connaissances des travaux de Léa et il était plus à même de comprendre et d'utiliser l'information qu'il pourrait obtenir de cette séance. La conseillère avait amené un carnet de dessins et des crayons, plus pratique qu'un padd pour permettre à un patient sous hypnose de dessiner un souvenir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

La conseillère Troi prit le petit socle et le déposa sur la table de conférence. Elle l'activa et l'image holographique réapparue. Elle hypnotisa le capitaine de la même façon que la dernière fois. Quand il passa la porte, il se trouva dans une salle de classe.

Léa était assise sur le bureau du professeur et regardait la salle vide.

\- Je reconnais cet endroit, s'étonna Jean-Luc.

\- C'est une des classes de science de l'Académie.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens. J'avais l'habitude de m'asseoir à ce bureau, dit-il en prenant un pupitre.

Léa se leva avec un magnifique sourire et se dirigea vers le tableau.

\- Maintenant que tous mes étudiants sont arrivés, on peut commencer.

\- Comment ça, tes étudiants?

\- Si je n'étais pas entré dans Starfleet, j'aurais enseigné les sciences.

\- Et moi, je serais devenu archéologue.

\- Wow, il faudra que tu me montres ça, un jour! Mais là, c'est à mon tour.

\- Alors, allez-y, professeur Roberge.

Elle s'installa au tableau et y entra une série de calcul mathématique.

\- Peut-on commencer par le début, demanda Jean-Luc? Je suis déjà perdu.

\- Monsieur Picard, dit-elle en prenant un air faussement sévère, ceci est un cours de mécaniques temporelles avancées, et cette équation en est la base. Si vous ne pouvez suivre, vous n'êtes pas dans le bon cours.

\- C'est une équation de base, s'étonna-t-il!

\- Bien sûr. Il s'agit en fait de l'équation de base dans la science temporelle telle qu'élaborée par le professeur Bradshaw. Mais, si j'ajoute, les calculs suivants…

Elle ajouta une série de calculs tout autour de l'équation.

\- Nous avons ma théorie sur les convergences temporelles.

\- Conseillère, chuchota Data, est-ce que le capitaine est en mesure de reproduire ces formules?

\- Capitaine, dit la conseillère, Je vais vous donner un crayon et un carnet de dessin, essayez de dessiner ce que vous voyez.

Elle le tendit au capitaine qui couvrit la première feuille du carnet de symboles mathématiques. Data les étudia avec attention.

\- J'avais vu cette équation dans les travaux de l'enseigne Roberge, mais elle avait omit certains détails. Ce qui n'est pas inhabituel pour un chercheur ou un étudiant qui ne veut pas qu'un autre recopie ses travaux.

\- Est-ce que ça va nous être utile, demanda Riker?

\- Je vais devoir l'étudier, mais ça nous rapproche sensiblement de la solution.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Léa se réveilla avec un affreux mal de tête. En ouvrant les yeux, elle reconnut l'infirmerie du Pioneer. Elle savait exactement ce qui s'était passé; ça ne cessait de se produire depuis qu'elle avait été enlevée. La différence est que, cette fois, on avait pris soin d'elle au lieu de la laisser dériver dans l'espace, inconsciente. Elle frissonna en repensant à cet épisode. Elle se rappela du Dénobulien et de ses conseils. Elle devait agir avant la prochaine attaque. Il lui fallait trouver une solution rapidement, mais elle craignait que, cette fois encore, elle ne soit la solution.

Elle tenta de se lever, mais un infirmier accourut pour la recoucher.

\- Je dois y aller, insista-t-elle. J'ai un travail à faire.

\- Vous n'irez nulle part, enseigne, dit le docteur Pulaski. Vous devez vous reposer. Ordre du médecin.

Elle se releva.

\- Non, vous ne comprenez pas, ils vont m'utiliser encore et encore. Je dois trouver un moyen… Laissez-moi!

\- Si vous ne vous calmez pas enseigne, je vais devoir vous mettre sous sédation.

Elle ignora le docteur et se leva. L'infirmier avança vers elle. Pulaski lui fit signe de la retenir pendant qu'elle allait chercher une seringue. Léa se calma en voyant l'objet.

\- Arrêtez! Je vais rester tranquille.

Pulaski déposa la seringue.

\- Mais, ajouta Léa, vous devez m'aider.

\- En quoi puis-je vous être utile?

\- J'aimerais pouvoir étudier les données des senseurs. Si je ne peux pas quitter l'infirmerie, puis-je travailler d'ici?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle se reposer, maugréa-t-elle.

\- Non, mais au moins, je serai sous votre garde. Si je m'épuise trop, vous pourrez toujours revenir avec votre seringue. Vous savez ce qui est en jeu : je ne veux pas continuer d'être torturé comme ça par ces Omz. Je dois trouver un moyen.

\- D'accord, abdiqua-t-elle, mais vous allez devoir être raisonnables et prendre des pauses de temps à autre.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jeau-Luc Picard était resté dans la salle de conférence à regarder la page du carnet de dessin laissée sur la table : l'équation de Léa. Data était presque devenu excité en la voyant, ce qui était beaucoup pour un androïde dont la puce à émotion était désactivée. Mais, même s'il reconnaissait quelques symboles mathématiques, il lui aurait été impossible de dire ce que c'était et c'était en ça que sa fille était si spéciale. Il regarda les étoiles par la baie vitrée et réfléchit. S'il pouvait aider tous ces vaisseaux à sortir de cet endroit étrange, pouvait-il ramener sa fille?

Tout de temps ou plutôt ce non-temps passé avec elle dans le Nexus, les avait indiscutablement rapprochés. Il ne se rappelait pas de tout, mais depuis sa séance d'hypnose, plusieurs souvenirs étaient revenus spontanément. Plus, il se rappelait et plus elle lui manquait. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi la famille pouvait parfois être un désavantage : les enfants, même adultes, causaient toujours des inquiétudes à leurs parents.

Il soupira. Ce n'était pas le genre de pensés qui allait le faire avancer. À ce moment, la porte de la salle de conférence sonna.

\- Entrez!

Le lieutenant-commandeur Data entra.

\- Du nouveau?

-J'ai analysé ce secteur en modifiant les scanneurs grâces à l'équation de l'enseigne Roberge et j'ai découvert que tout cet espace est fragilisé par des micro-anomalies du même genre que celle que l'enseigne Roberge a refermée il y a deux ans.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui peut causer ça?

\- Ce serait à Q de nous le confirmer, mais c'est sans doute une conséquence de leur guerre contre les Omz.

\- De toute évidence. Y-a-t-il quelque chose que nous pouvons faire?

\- C'est là tout le problème, capitaine, nous risquons d'être les prochains.

\- C'est sûr qu'il y a un risque.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, capitaine. En étudiant les données de la nacelle et en les comparant avec les travaux de l'enseigne Roberge, tout porte à croire que les vaisseaux n'ont pas été aspirés dans l'autre univers parce qu'ils étaient au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, mais parce qu'un phénomène se produit de l'autre côté et produit un surplus d'énergie quantique qui se déverse dans notre univers créé une fissure entre les deux mondes. La présence d'un vaisseau dans ce secteur amplifie le phénomène qui est attiré par le vaisseau.

\- Si je comprends bien, dès que le phénomène se reproduira, le Galaxy sera aspiré de l'autre côté.

\- Exactement, à moins que nous ne quittions le secteur immédiatement.

\- Peut-être que nous devrions être aspiré, pensa Picard après une courte réflexion.

\- Capitaine?

\- Si au moment où le phénomène se reproduit, nous avons résolu le problème, nous pourrons ensuite rouvrir la brèche et ramener tout le monde.

\- Nous sommes loin de là, dit Data. Il faudrait que Q coopère.

\- Elle coopérera, surtout quand elle connaîtra nos projets. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait envie d'y retourner et d'y rester coincé.

Il activa son communicateur.

\- Picard à Riker.

\- Ici Riker.

\- Numéro un, j'ai une petite mission pour vous.


	11. Une patiente obstinée

Léa n'avait pas été aussi coopérative qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Dès qu'elle s'était plongée dans les relevés de sondes, elle avait été tellement absorbée qu'elle en avait oublié sa promesse de prendre des pauses, du moins, jusqu'à ce que Pulaski vienne lui taper sur l'épaule.

\- Ça suffit, dit-elle, vous êtes exténuées.

\- Non, mentit la jeune scientifique, je suis seulement frustrée, je ne trouve rien là-dedans.

\- Raison de plus pour arrêter, insista Katherine Pulaski.

\- Il me manque une information capitale, pensa-t-elle tout haut.

Elle se tourna vers le docteur.

\- Moi. Ce sont des informations sur moi qu'il manque. Je suis la clé dans cette histoire. Ils m'utilisent parce qu'ils ont besoin de moi.

Elle commença à s'exciter. Elle savait ce qui lui manquait et elle l'avait peut-être à portée de la main.

\- Docteur, s'agita-t-elle, quand le phénomène s'est produit, la dernière fois qu'ils se sont servis de moi, m'avez-vous scanné avec votre tricordeur médical?

\- Bien sûr.

\- C'est ça! Je dois étudier les données de votre tricordeur immédiatement.

\- Plus tard, insista Kate, là vous devez vous reposer.

\- Le temps nous est compté, insista Léa. Si je ne me trompe pas, ça ne devait pas être long avec que je trouve quelque chose.

\- Savez-vous à qui vous me faites penser, dit soudain Pulaski en allant chercher son tricordeur?

\- Non.

\- Au capitaine Picard, lui non plus on ne pouvait pas le garder au repos dans l'infirmerie, il y avait toujours quelque chose de plus important à faire.

Kate lui tendit le tricordeur. Léa le prit avec surprise. Ce n'était pas un secret, mais ce n'était pas non plus dans son dossier médical. Comment savait-elle?

\- Je pensais que les conseillers devaient respecter le secret professionnel, dit-elle.

\- De quoi parlez-vous? J'ai servi sur l'Enterprise pendant un an. Je trouvais seulement que vous me faisiez penser à lui.

Léa se détendit.

\- Désolée, dit-elle avec un sourire gêné, ça doit être la fatigue.

Elle transféra les données dans son padd et y jeta un œil.

\- Je vous laisse dix minutes, décida alors Pulaski.

Elle en avait assez de l'entendre parler de repos, alors qu'elle la voyait courir d'un bord à l'autre de l'infirmerie sans jamais s'arrêter. Puis, ça lui parut évident.

\- Docteur, demanda tout à coup Léa, quand avez-vous pris du repos pour la dernière fois?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sur la passerelle, le capitaine Heisenberg était en grande conversation avec le capitaine Bateson du Bozeman dont le visage s'affichait sur l'écran. L'Allemand expliquait à son vis-à-vis, tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur arrivé.

\- Je suis venu à cause de ça, répondit Morgan Bateson. Plusieurs vaisseaux ont disparus après vous.

\- On dirait que vous avez été pris dans le même piège, capitaine.

\- Avez-vous détecté les autres vaisseaux?

\- Dans un endroit comme celui-ci, il est difficile de détecter quoi que ce soit.

\- Je comprends, mais j'ai tendance à croire que l'union fait la force, si nous retrouvons les autres vaisseaux, nous auront une meilleur chance de trouver la solution.

\- Je partage votre avis, reprit l'Allemand. Mais pour les retrouver, il faudra naviguer au hasard et à l'aveugle.

\- Ils ne sont peut-être pas loin, risqua Bateson. Il faudrait au moins faire un essai.

\- Que dites-vous de maintenant, sourit Luca Heisenberg?

\- Très, bien, mais restons côtes à côtes pour ne pas nous perdre de vue. Bateson terminé.

L'image disparut.

\- Alerte jaune, dit le capitaine. Tout le monde à son poste. Nous allons avancer.

\- Quelle direction, demanda le pilote.

\- Tout droit, moteur à moitié d'impulsion pendant cinq minutes et arrêts des moteurs. Transmettez au Bozeman.

\- Oui Capitaine.

Le vaisseau se mit à avancer lentement dans ce vide, en aveugle. Puis un mouvement attira l'attention de l'équipage.

\- Arrêtez tout, ordonna Heisenberg! Suivez le mouvement et adaptez les filtres de l'écran.

Sur l'écran, apparu une masse sombre dont la forme se précisait.

\- C'est un vaisseau cargo bajoran, capitaine.

\- Bateson a raison, les autres vaisseaux ne sont pas loin, comment se fait-il que nous n'avons pas pu communiquer avec eux?

\- Si les senseurs ne fonctionnent que lorsque nous sommes très près, commença le commandeur T'Selv, il est logique qu'il en soit de même pour les communications.

\- Appelez nos nouveaux amis, ordonna le capitaine.

\- Capitaine, coupa alors la voix de Pulaski dans le communicateur, pouvez-vous venir à l'infirmerie?

Le capitaine se tourna vers la Vulcaine.

\- La passerelle est à vous commandeur. Poursuivez la manœuvre en vous coordonnant avec les autres vaisseaux.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dans l'ingénierie, tout le personnel travaillait d'arrache-pied à terminer les nouvelles modifications. Q avait finalement accepté de les aider. Comme elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver de l'autre côté sans aucune chance de revenir, elle avait compris qu'en collaborant, ses chances seraient meilleures. Elle avait donné au commandeur Laforge une liste de modifications à apporter aux boucliers pour être protégés d'une attaque des Omz et aux rayons déflecteurs pour leur permettre de maintenir ouverte une brèche et de revenir dès qu'ils seraient aspirés dans l'autre monde, ce qui était, selon elle, une question d'heures, peut-être même de minutes. Les senseurs et le système de communication devaient aussi être modifiés.

Elle supervisait maintenant une équipe d'ingénieurs occupés à modifier les senseurs, qui, sans ces modifications, seraient inopérant de l'autre côté.

Les ingénieurs travaillaient de leur mieux, malgré le caractère exécrable de la Q et sa tendance à faire des remarques désobligeantes sur leurs limites et leur infériorité. Geordy devait sans arrêt, mettre fin à des disputes et tenter de calmer ses officiers exaspérés et visiblement épuisés par des heures de travail acharné. Quand tout fut enfin prêt, il ne pouvait qu'être soulagé de la voir quitter l'ingénierie, toujours accompagnée par deux officiers de sécurité. Il appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Laforge à passerelle, tout est prêt.

\- Merci commandeur. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre, conclut Picard.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Le capitaine Heisenberg arriva à l'infirmerie en même temps que le lieutenant Dunagan.

\- Lieutenant, s'interrogea le capitaine intrigué?

\- Le docteur Pulaski m'a demandé de venir.

\- C'est exact, dit Kate Pulaski en sortant de son bureau. Venez avec moi. L'enseigne Roberge a quelque chose à vous dire.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir envoyée?

\- Parce qu'elle est déjà trop épuisée. Je préfère qu'elle reste ici.

\- Très bien, abdiqua l'Allemand, nous vous suivons.

Ils se rendirent jusqu'au lit où était allongée la jeune femme. Elle avait le teint blême et les yeux cernés de fatigues.

\- Que se passe-t-il, enseigne?

\- J'ai fait une découverte, dit-elle. Mais pour commencer, pourriez-vous me dire quand est-ce que vous avez dormi ou mangé pour la dernière fois?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

\- S'il vous plait!

Le capitaine se mit à réfléchir. Il avait pris sa dernière nuit de sommeil avant d'être absorbé dans ce néant et ça faisait des jours. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte?

\- Ça fait des jours et je ne me sens même pas fatigué, dit-il.

\- Et moi, je n'ai pas faim, dit l'Irlandais, mais je ne me rappelle pas mon dernier repas.

\- J'imagine que vous n'avez aucune perdition d'énergie dans le vaisseau.

\- Comment le savez-vous?

\- Ça concorde avec ma théorie. Le temps est immobile pour vous dans ce monde, c'est pour ça que rien n'évolue.

\- Votre théorie comporte une faille, enseigne. Vous êtes exténuée et ça ne devrait pas être le cas.

\- C'est à cause de mes anti-chronitons et de l'utilisation que les Omz en font. Le temps ici m'affecte et n'affecte que moi.

\- Attendez, coupa l'officier scientifique. Des anti-chronitons sont impossibles à reproduire en laboratoire. Comment pourriez-vous en avoir?

\- Parce-que je dois mon existence à une intervention dans le passé qui n'a pas causé de ligne temporelle secondaire. Je ne devrais pas exister, ce qui fait que je suis continuellement entourée d'anti-chronitons.

L'Irlandais la regardait maintenant avec sévérité.

\- C'est impossible, vous délirez!

\- Ma patiente est tout à fait lucide, coupa Pulaski.

L'Irlandais allait répondre quand le capitaine s'interposa.

\- Ça suffit! Enseigne, pouvez-vous être plus précise, comment un voyage dans le temps a pu causer votre naissance?

\- Capitaine, je suis une simple enseigne, je ne devrais pas être au courant de l'existence d'une entité appelé Q, mais tous les capitaines de Starfleet en ont été informés.

\- C'est donc lui le responsable?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Il a envoyé mon père dans son passé et c'est comme ça que j'ai été conçu.

\- Je vois. Poursuivez, enseigne.

\- Dans ce monde, le temps est une forme d'énergie et non une dimension, comme dans le nôtre. Mes anti-chronitons sont, pour eux, comme de l'anti-matière. Ils l'utilisent comme une arme qu'ils braquent contre leurs ennemis.

\- Quels ennemis?

\- Je l'ignore, mais je sais qu'ils sont en guerre. En étudiant le scan du tricordeur médical pris sur moi pendant mon dernier épisode, j'ai découvert que mon taux d'anti-chronitons avait décuplé à ce moment-là. En fait, on ne peut pas détecter des anti-chronitons avec un tricordeur médical, mais j'ai pu le calculer avec la trace énergétique qu'ils ont laissés. C'est ce qui a aspiré le Bozeman dans ce néant.

\- C'est ce qui nous a tous aspirés, comprit le capitaine. Bon sang! Combien de fois vous ont-ils fait ça, s'insurgea-t-il!

Elle ne répondit pas, mais ferma les yeux à l'évocation de ces souvenirs douloureux.

\- Ça suffit, dit Pulaski, ma patiente doit se reposer.

\- Attendez, dit-elle faiblement. Il y a autre chose. Votre meilleure chance de retourner de l'autre côté est de profiter de la prochaine attaque.

\- Comment? Nous sommes aveugles, les senseurs ne détectent rien.

\- Quand un vaisseau commencera à émerger, allez dans sa direction!

\- Mais…

Le docteur s'interposa.

\- Ça suffit. Elle doit se reposer.

\- Docteur, il me faut plus de détails.

\- Capitaine, j'ai vu ce que la dernière attaque avait fait sur elle. Si elle ne prend pas de repos maintenant, la prochaine attaque sera votre seule et unique chance. Est-ce que je me fais comprendre?

\- D'accord docteur, je la laisse à vos bons soins, mais dès que le phénomène se reproduit, je veux être averti immédiatement.

\- Ça va de soi.

Le capitaine et l'officier scientifiques quittèrent l'infirmerie. Kate se tourna vers sa patiente en mettant ses mains sur les hanches.

\- Maintenant, enseigne, vous allez vous reposer et c'est un ordre.

Elle avait un ton qui ne laissait aucune équivoque.

\- Mais…

\- Vous devez reprendre des forces. Ainsi quand nous nous retrouverons de l'autre côté, vous pourrez saluer votre père, le capitaine Picard, de ma part.

\- Comment savez-vous?

\- Je sais qui est Q, moi-aussi, dit-elle, et s'il avait modifié le passé de quelqu'un, ça aurait été Jean-Luc Picard. Il semblait toujours s'intéresser particulièrement à lui. De plus, je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous lui ressemblez : toute aussi obstinée que lui. Alors maintenant, dormez! C'est un ordre.


	12. Début de l'opération

Sur la passerelle du Galaxy, l'attente était interminable. Tout le monde était à son poste et prêt pour la prochaine anomalie. Q était sur la passerelle et elle se tenait au côté du commandeur Riker pendant que deux officiers de sécurité, se tenant en retrait, l'observait discrètement.

Toutes les modifications que Q avaient demandées avaient été faites. Selon elle, grâce à ces modifications, ils seraient capables d'éviter d'être aspirés dans l'autre monde, mais aussi de scanner et de communiquer avec l'autre côté. Ce qui, apparemment, n'était pas le cas des autres vaisseaux.

\- C'est plus long que les autres fois, expliqua Q, quelque chose doit les avoir retardés.

\- Combien de temps entre chaque intervalle, demanda Riker?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une question de temps.

\- Capitaine, coupa Worf, sur l'écran.

Tout le monde leva les yeux vers l'écran, un petit point blanc venait d'apparaître.

\- Ça commence, confirma Q.

\- Alerte rouge, dit le capitaine. Ne levez pas les boucliez maintenant.

Le point blanc s'agrandit lentement et le Galaxy se mit à glisser vers lui.

\- Capitaine, s'impatienta Worf!

\- Attendez encore.

Une immense brèche de lumière blanche se tendait maintenant vers le Galaxy qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle.

\- Bouclier, s'écria Picard!

Avec les nouvelles modifications faites aux boucliers, le vaisseau se trouva coupé de l'anomalie et cessa de glisser vers elle.

\- Scannez l'anomalie.

\- Capitaine, je détecte six vaisseaux près de la brèche et sept éparpillés un peu plus loin.

\- Contactez-les, ordonna le capitaine.

À ce moment, Q activa son communicateur.

\- Ordinateur, active le programme Q Alpha.

Elle fut téléportée immédiatement.

\- Ordinateur, localisez Q, demande Riker.

\- Q n'est plus à bord de l'Enterprise.

\- Comment a-t-elle pu se téléporter avec les boucliers levés?

\- Peut-être qu'elle a prévu ça dans ses modifications aux boucliers, expliqua Data.

\- Ce n'est plus notre problème, ordonna Picard, nous devons ramener ces vaisseaux.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dans l'infirmerie, Léa hurlait. Elle était entourée de lumière blanche, comme la dernière fois et la douleur semblait insupportable. Le docteur Pulaski se tenait prête à réagir dès que le phénomène serait passé. Autrement, elle ne pouvait l'approcher, la chaleur étant trop intense et la lumière, trop aveuglante. Une grande blonde se matérialisa alors dans un faisceau de téléportation au côté du lit de l'enseigne. Elle mit ses mains au-dessus de la jeune femme et la lumière qu'elle diffusait alla vers ses mains. La femme blonde absorba toute la lumière présente autour de Léa, puis elle se tourna vers Pulaski en souriant.

\- Ils ne verront jamais ça venir!

Elle se volatilisa mais sans se téléporter.

Le phénomène cessa, Léa s'effondra. Kate se précipita vers sa patiente pour constater qu'elle était plus mal en point que jamais.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sur la passerelle du Pioneer, Heisenberg se dirigeais vers la brèche. Le Galaxie avait envoyé à tous les coordonnées pour s'y diriger et même s'ils volaient à l'aveugle, ils s'y rendaient tant bien que mal.

\- La brèche, commence à se refermer, s'écria alors Picard par voie de communication. Dépêchez-vous!

Le Pioneer et le Bozeman étaient les deux vaisseaux les plus près de la brèche. Ils avaient repérés quatre autres vaisseaux et ils volaient en formation serrée. Ils voyaient déjà le font sombre de l'espace et les étoiles dans un immense trou qui venait d'apparaître devant eux. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils y étaient presque, mais il y avait d'autres vaisseaux derrière eux, plus loin. Arriveraient-ils à temps?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

\- Monsieur Data, vos estimations?

\- Selon mes calculs, la brèche sera complètement refermée dans onze minutes, ce qui donne le temps seulement à ces six vaisseaux de sortir.

\- Et combien de temps faudra-t-il au vaisseau le plus éloigné?

\- Vingt-quatre minutes.

\- Des suggestions?

\- Nous pourrions utiliser les modifications que Q a faites au rayon déflecteur pour maintenir la brèche ouverte.

\- Considérant la façon dont elle nous a fait faux bond, y a-t-il un risque que ces modifications aient un but caché?

\- Impossible à déterminer, admit Data.

\- Capitaine, suggéra Riker, les modifications aux boucliers, aux scanneurs et à la communication fonctionnent bien, alors je crois que ça vaut la peine de prendre un risque.

\- Allez-y!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sur la passerelle du Pioneer, l'Allemand jubilait alors que son vaisseau se retrouvait dans l'espace normal ainsi que les cinq autres vaisseaux avec lesquelles ils s'étaient alliés. Il voyait le Galaxy maintenir la brèche avec ses déflecteurs et voulait les aider, mais son officier scientifique lui avait garanti que des modifications avaient dues être faites et qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour faire la même chose, peu importe ce que c'était.

À ce moment, un vaisseau civil traversa la brèche. Il en restait encore six.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

\- Picard à ingénierie, quel est votre statut.

\- Les déflecteurs consomment énormément d'énergie, capitaine. Nous essayons d'en dévier de tous les systèmes, je ne suis pas sûr que ça va tenir encore longtemps.

\- Il le faut, s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Capitaine, les senseurs détectent une flotte importante de vaisseaux blancs, comme ceux qui ont attaquées nos navettes, il y a deux ans.

Ces mystérieux vaisseaux blancs avaient tué un officier avec un tir au travers un bouclier activé. Les phaseurs n'avaient aucun effet sur eux.


	13. L'arme des Omz

Sur le Pioneer, tout le monde suivait les opérations avec grand intérêt. Ils voyaient sur l'écran tous les efforts que faisaient le Galaxy pour maintenir la brèche ouverte.

\- Contactez le Galaxy, ordonna Heisenberg.

L'image du capitaine Picard apparut sur l'écran.

\- Capitaine, dit-il, je suis le capitaine Heisenberg du Pioneer, avez-vous besoin d'aide?

\- Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas le détecter, mais on va avoir de la compagnie, dit-il. Les armes conventionnelles ne fonctionnent pas sur eux.

\- Nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire, Heisenberg terminé.

Il se tourna vers son premier officier. La Vulcaine leva un sourcil.

\- Je crains que nous ne puissions rien faire.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, dit-il, pensif. Ce qu'ils veulent est évident : ils veulent récupérer l'enseigne Roberge. Nous pourrions retourner dans la brèche pour détourner leur attention le temps que les autres vaisseaux passent.

\- Capitaine, il y a 75 personnes sur le Pioneer.

\- C'est pour ça que nous devons faire vite. Nous allons les téléporter sur le Bozeman, j'ai besoin de volontaires.

\- Vous avez besoin de moi, dit la Vulcaine, il est logique que je reste.

\- Je reste aussi, dit Dunagan.

\- Il vous faudra un pilote, dit le lieutenant Roy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sur le Galaxy, le capitaine Picard était inquiet. Il restait encore deux vaisseaux et les vaisseaux blancs arrivaient trop vite.

\- Capitaine, le Pioneer retourne vers la brèche.

\- Mais que font-ils? On leur a ouvert la porte et ils retournent!

\- Je détecte seulement quatre membres d'équipages sur le vaisseau, reprit Data. Ils ont dû téléporter les autres sur un autre vaisseau.

\- Capitaine, ajouta Worf, les vaisseaux blancs ont changés de direction, ils vont vers le Pioneer.

\- Combien de temps avant que le dernier vaisseau ne passe, si on exclut le Pioneer?

\- Cinq minutes.

\- Autrement dit une éternité.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sur le Pioneer, le pilote accumulait les prouesses aériennes et les manœuvre d'évitement, malgré tout, le vaisseau s'était tout à coup retrouvé encerclé.

\- Nous sommes coincés, maugréa l'Irlandais, installé aux scanners.

\- Pouvons-nous retourner dans la brèche?

\- Il reste un vaisseau, capitaine, un transporteur de passagers à capacité maximale de 700 personnes.

-Nous devons les retenir le plus longtemps possible, ordonna le capitaine.

Un vaisseau blanc se transforma tout à coup en lumière et passa au travers la coque.

\- Capitaine, reprit la Vulcaine, il y a un intrus à bord.

\- Où?

\- Dans le corridor en face de l'infirmerie.

\- Combien de temps avant que le dernier vaisseau ne passe la brèche?

\- Probablement une minute. Nous nous sommes trop éloignés de la brèche pour pouvoir scanner et avoir une meilleure estimation.

\- Espérons que ce sera suffisant. Il nous reste une option. Ordinateur, ici le capitaine Luca Heinsenberg, active l'autodestruction dans 30 secondes, autorisation Heisemberg Bravo Oscar Charlie 24…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

\- Capitaine, dit Worf, le dernier vaisseau vient de passer la brèche.

\- Et le Pioneer?

\- Il est encerclé… non attendez. Je détecte une explosion. Je crois qu'ils ont activé l'auto destruction.

\- Monsieur, dit alors Data, les vaisseaux blancs restant foncent à nouveaux vers nous. En fait, ils semblent cibler le Bozeman.

\- Désactivez le rayon déflecteur, immédiatement, ordonna-t-il avec dépit.

La brèche commença à se refermer rapidement, mais les vaisseaux blancs étaient aussi très rapides. Ils allaient tous en direction du Bozeman qui s'éloignait de la brèche. Puis, toute la lumière blanche se volatilisa, la brèche s'était enfin refermée. Le silence se fit sur la passerelle.

\- Qui était à bord du Pioneer, se demanda Picard?

\- Selon les senseurs, le Bozeman a presque une centaine de forme de vie de plus qu'il ne le devrait.

\- Appelez-les.

Le visage du capitaine Bateson apparut à l'écran.

\- Capitaine Picard, dit-il, nous vous sommes redevables, une fois de plus.

\- J'apprécie, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait l'ultime sacrifice, dit Picard.

\- Le capitaine Luca Heisenberg, le commander T'Selv, le lieutenant Philippe Roy et le lieutenant Patrick Dunagan sont ceux à qui nous sommes aussi redevables.

\- Sauriez-vous me dire pourquoi les vaisseaux blancs vous ont ciblés après avoir pourchassé ainsi le Pioneer?

\- Ça m'a été expliqué brièvement. Le Pioneer avait à son bord une arme que les Omz utilisaient contre leurs ennemis. Cette arme a été transférée sur le Bozeman, mais le Pioneer voulait que Omz croient qu'ils avaient encore l'arme.

\- Et quand ils ont compris la supercherie, ils ont détectés leur arme sur votre vaisseau.

\- Exactement.

\- Que comptez-vous faire de cette arme?

\- Le docteur Pulaski tient à ce que nous la transférions sur votre vaisseau.

\- Le docteur Pulaski? Elle est là!

\- Vous la connaissez?

\- Oui, mais je sais que les armes ne sont pas sa spécialité.

\- L'arme est une jeune femme, capitaine, et selon le docteur, elle est très mal en point.

C'est là qu'il comprit. Ils s'étaient servis des anti-chronitons de Léa contre les Q. C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient allés la chercher dans le Nexus. Elle était très mal en point. Il devait aller la voir!

\- Faites le nécessaire, dit-il tentant de calmer son inquiétude montante!

Il se leva de son siège.

\- Numéro un, vous avez la passerelle, je serai à l'infirmerie.


	14. Le cadeau

Quand Jean-Luc entra dans l'infirmerie, le transfert avait déjà été fait. Au moment où il passa la porte, Katherine Pulaski l'accueillit.

\- Docteur Pulaski, dit-il, je suis content de vous revoir, mais… ne devriez-vous pas être sur le Bozeman?

\- Capitaine Picard, ça faisait longtemps. Pour répondre à votre question, je servais sur le Pioneer.

\- Je suis désolé pour votre perte, dit-il. Je ne voudrais pas paraître brusque, mais je suis venu voir votre patiente.

\- Votre fille ne va pas bien, dit-elle sans préambule. Avant que vous ne la voyiez, je tenais à vous y préparer.

Il sentit une vague de tristesse l'envahir alors qu'un étau lui serrait l'estomac. Il l'avait déjà perdue deux fois. Elle était jeune et avait la vie devant elle, pourquoi ça lui tombait encore dessus?

\- Allez-y, dit-il avec une voix enrouée.

\- Elle est dans un coma très profond et je doute qu'elle se réveille un jour. Son activité cérébrale est extrêmement basse, quasi inexistante.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé?

\- Les Omz utilisaient ses anti-chronitons comme une arme et à chaque fois, ça l'épuisait complètement. Elle reprenait des forces entre chaque attaque, mais à la dernière tentative, elle était encore très faible. Une blondasse est apparue et semble avoir aspiré tous ses anti-chronitons. C'est ce qui l'a mis dans cet état.

Ainsi donc, c'est ça que Q voulait : s'emparer des anti-chronitons de Léa pour retourner à sa guerre. Et dire qu'il l'avait laissé partir!

\- Puis-je la voir maintenant?

\- Venez.

Elle le guida jusqu'à un lit médical où le docteur Crusher était occupée à contrôler le système de survie sur lequel Léa était branchée. Il s'avança et la vit enfin : pâle comme une morte, les cheveux entremêlés et ternes; les yeux fermés et cernés. Son cœur se révolta : pourquoi elle?

Berverly s'approcha.

\- Jean-Luc, hésita-t-elle…

\- Laissez-moi seul avec elle, ordonna-t-il aux deux médecins.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, dit Beverly en lui serrant le bras pour lui donner du support. Elle quitta ensuite la pièce suivit de Kate.

Il s'installa à côté du lit. Puis, il prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et frémit. Sa main était froide, comme si la mort faisait déjà son chemin vers elle.

\- Léa, dit-il, je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre. Je vais faire comme si c'était le cas. J'ai oublié beaucoup de ce que nous avons vécu ensemble dans le Nexus, mais je sais que nous avons eu au moins une vie pour nous connaître; plus de temps que Martha et plus que tes parents adoptifs. Même si je n'en ai plus tous les souvenirs, le lien que nous y avons créé est toujours là. Tu fais partie de ma vie. Alors, je ne peux pas accepter ça. Reviens! Si tu entends ma voix, je t'en prie, reviens! Essaie de toutes tes forces! Je sais que tu en as la force. Je…

Il s'arrêta, détaillant ce jeune visage qui n'avait pas cillé depuis le début de son monologue. Était-elle trop loin en elle pour l'entendre? Était-elle au moins encore là. Il chercha ses mots, voulant exprimer ce qu'il ressentant, ne sachant comment le dire.

\- Tu me manques, dit-il enfin avec une voix brisée.

Il se sentait vide et à la dérive. Il resta silencieux, envahit par l'impression qu'il la voyait pour la dernière fois et il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser.

Il entendit alors un raclement de gorge derrière lui. Surpris, il se retourna pour se retrouver face à Q, celui qui venait régulièrement lui rendre visite dans son habituel uniforme de capitaine.

\- Q, dit-il froidement, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là?

\- Je viens vous annoncer que ces Omz ne vous causeront plus d'ennui, nous avons gagné la guerre. Alors, tout cet espace est sécuritaire, les brèches sont définitivement refermées.

\- Bravo, dit Picard ironique! J'en connais déjà le prix, ajouta-t-il en pointant Léa. Si c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire, laissez-moi tranquille. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Q se pencha vers Léa, puis détourna son regard vers le capitaine.

\- Le sacrifice du Pioneer, le retour de Léa dans cet univers ont contribué à notre victoire, mais c'est surtout le fait que Q s'est servi de ses anti-chronitons contre nos ennemis qui a fait la différence.

\- Je vous ai dit de me laisser tranquille, se choqua-t-il, irrité d'être dérangé dans un moment aussi triste et aussi intime!

\- Dans un petit instant, Jean-Luc. Je voulais seulement vous annoncer qu'en remerciement de votre implication dans ce conflit, le Q-continuum a décidé de vous offrir un cadeau.

\- Je n'en veux pas, dit-il brutalement!

\- Mais vous ne savez pas ce que c'est.

\- Ma fille est aux portes de la mort. C'est à cause de votre guerre et vous voudriez me donner de quoi me rappeler cet affreux jour!

Q sourit.

\- Il y a des moments où vous êtes lents à comprendre, mon capitaine.

Il claqua des doigts et se volatilisa. La console qui monitorait l'activité cérébrale de Léa se mit à s'activer. Picard vit tout à coup les signes vitaux de sa fille remonter de façon spectaculaire. L'instant suivant, elle ouvrait les yeux.

\- Papa, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible en le reconnaissant?

\- Tu es revenue, murmura-t-il.


	15. Épilogue : un nouveau départ

Pour rendre son verdict, T'Lara avait transféré la cour martiale dans une autre salle plus grande. C'était le moment que tous attendaient et ça attirait beaucoup de spectateurs, en particulier des officiers de l'Enterprise. La salle était pleine à craquer.

La Vulcaine avança sur son pupitre et prit un padd qu'elle lut devant tout le monde.

\- Cette cour martiale a pour objectif d'étudier les événements ayant conduit à la destruction de l'Enterprise NCC-1701-D et de déterminer si des mesures disciplinaires doivent être appliquées en rapport à cet événement.

\- Dans le cas précis, il est logique de se demander si le capitaine Jean-Luc Picard avait raison de quitter l'Enterprise peu avant l'attaque et si les décisions prisent par le commandeur William Riker ont été adéquates pendant l'attaque.

\- J'ai écouté tous les témoignages et lu tous les rapports et j'en ai conclus que le départ du capitaine Picard de l'Enterprise a permis d'arrêter le docteur Soran et de sauver de nombreuses vies, incluant celles sur son vaisseau. Ce départ répondait à une impérative de sauvetage d'une planète habitée et était donc justifiable.

\- L'attaque subite par l'Enterprise n'aurait pas pu non plus être évitée et le vaisseau était déjà endommagé quand la conseillère Troi a pris le poste de pilotage. Je note aussi que la conseillère a réussi à faire atterrir un vaisseau spatial de classe Galaxy sur une planète rocheuse avec un minimum de pertes, ce qui est une manœuvre difficile pour un pilote. Ses qualifications en tant que pilote ne peuvent donc être mises en doute ni la décision du commandeur Riker de la mettre à la barre. Il n'y aura donc aucun blâme porté au dossier du capitaine Picard et du commandeur Riker.

\- Avec l'accord de Starfleet Command, je peux dès maintenant vous annoncer qu'un vaisseau de classe Sovereign vient d'être terminé et qu'il portera le nom de Enterprise NCC-1701-E. Le capitaine Picard recevra le commandement de ce vaisseau. La plupart des officiers de l'Enterprise D seront réassignés sur l'Enterprise E.

Tout le monde se leva et applaudit. Picard se leva et serra la main du lieutenant Patterson. Il traversa ensuite la salle remplie de ses officiers qui lui serraient la main ou le saluaient. Quand il sortit de la salle, la moitié des gens étaient déjà sortis et certains discutaient encore dans le corridor. Il remarqua Beverly qui sortait de la salle et alla la rejoindre.

\- Félicitation, dit-elle. Tu as hérité du nouveau bijou du chantier naval à ce qu'il parait.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elle a dans le ventre.

\- Capitaine, dit alors une voix derrière lui?

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Léa. Elle portait le nouveau modèle d'uniforme noir et gris avec un col bleu et elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux bruns.

\- Comment ça va, enseigne, dit-il respectant le décorum?

\- Ça va bien, je suis venue assister à la cour martiale. Mes félicitations!

\- Fais-tu quelque chose ce soir? Mon premier officier a organisé une petite fête avec mon staff pour fêter la fin de la cour martiale, tu es la bienvenue.

\- Désolée, je vais souper chez mes parents. Ils ne m'ont pas vue depuis deux ans et ils m'ont crue morte tout ce temps-là. Alors, nous avons du rattrapage à faire.

\- Je comprends. Mais, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles depuis que nous sommes revenus sur Terre, alors…

\- C'est que je n'ai pas eu un instant à moi. J'ai repris ma thèse et avec tout ce qui est arrivée, j'ai plein de nouvelles idées. Si tout va bien, je devrais enfin décrocher mon doctorat dans quelques mois. J'ai reçu une offre pour enseigner les sciences à l'Académie ensuite.

\- Tu ne vas pas accepter, s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- C'est déjà fait.

Il fit une moue. Il était déçu qu'elle ne poursuive pas sa carrière sur un vaisseau. Elle était toujours dans Starfleet, c'est sûr, mais sur Terre, ce n'était pas pareil. Maintenant qu'elle était revenue, il avait imaginé pour elle une grande carrière dans Starfleet. Beverly se racla la gorge et lui fit un petit signe de tête discret.

\- Félicitation Léa, dit-il enfin!

Elle lui sourit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en souriant, je garderai le contact.

Elle fixa alors un point derrière la tête du capitaine et fit un signe de la main. Il se retourna : un jeune homme avec le grade de lieutenant venait vers eux.

\- Capitaine, dit-il, puis-je vous emprunter l'enseigne Roberge?

\- Qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-il avec suspicion?

\- Lieutenant Nathan Elliott, monsieur.

\- Étudiez-vous avec l'enseigne Roberge?

\- Pas tout à fait, je travaille au centre de commande, sécurité de Starfleet. Nous devions aller manger un morceau ensemble à la cafétéria.

\- Allons-y! Je meurs de faim, ordonna Léa avec autorité. Au revoir, papa. Au revoir, docteur Crusher.

Elle s'empressa d'aller rejoindre le jeune homme aux cheveux roux.

\- Sais-tu qui est ce lieutenant Elliott, demanda Jean-Luc à Beverly?

Elle se mit à rire.

\- Jean-Luc, voyons! Tout ça est très encourageant. Après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, elle a retrouvé sa vie, elle fait des projets et elle fait des rencontres. Elle a retrouvé la santé et elle n'a plus aucun de ces anti-chronitons qui lui pourrissaient la vie. Tu devrais être heureux et soulagé.

\- Il va falloir que je m'habitue, quand j'étais dans le Nexus, je l'avais pour moi seul et là, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'éloigne.

\- Tout les parents doivent vivre ça un jour, lui dit-elle en souriant. Moi aussi, je commence à avoir faim. Veux-tu aller manger quelque part?

\- En fait, j'ai entendu parler d'un petit restaurant pas très loin d'ici où on sert de la nourriture tamarienne.

\- Je meurs d'envie d'essayer ça.

Ils quittèrent l'édifice en marchant côte à côte. Dehors, le soleil brillait au milieu d'un ciel bleu et sans nuages. Au loin, on apercevait une partie du Golden Gate alors qu'une navette de Starfleet décollait vers le ciel.

xxx

 _ **Léa Roberge et l'équipage de l'Enterprise seront de retour dans la troisième et dernière partie de cette triologie : "Règle de trois".**_


End file.
